Tale of the Vargas Due
by Cherry82
Summary: Lovino lives with Spain, and Feliciano lived with Ancient Rome, and now lives with Austria. Will the boys ever have the chance to meet and live with one another? Only time will tell, and whether of not Spain will have sanity. Spanking in later chapters.
1. Different Lives and Different Vargas

Spain sat outside on the veranda of his mansion. He looked out onto the grass to see his little brother Lovino playing with a bocce ball. He smiled at the delightful little five year old boy. The boy, who was more commonly known as Romano to all the staff, and others around him was a trouble maker, and he wanted things done his way. Spain would often give in to the boy, because it was just in his nature to do anything for his little brother. The two lived in Spain's large mansion along with Netherlands. Belgium would stop by, but she really couldn't be in the same house as Spain and her brother for an extended amount of time, it was most irksome. Most of the time Spain was able to spend some time with the little boy, but other times he was extremely busy. Romano at times had a bit of an attitude about him. He would say things that were not appropriate, and Spain being the "cool" big brother would often ignore these comments, or simply not even hear them. The boy looked up at Antonio and waved to him.

"Big brother, big brother! Come and play with a me!" The child stood with an adorable expression upon his face. Spain had dressed the little boy in a white shirt, and little brown knickerbockers. He also had bare feet, since playing in the grass was not going to hurt his feet. He was getting awfully dirty however.

Standing up, Spain walked over to the child with a sigh. He was extremely tired and being it was mid afternoon, he felt like he was due for a nap. The child had wet the bed in the middle of the night, and woke him up with his wailing. Spain had to sit with him, after of course having the maids change the bedding. After the boy went to sleep, Spain tossed and turned, but managed to get a couple of hours.

"Little brother…its time you had your Spanish lesson, so come along, enough of the playing, and come inside." He stood awaiting the child, but saying that to a five year old was difficult. The child stood his ground, and did not want to move. Raising an eyebrow he called out to his little brother. "Hey! I said come inside!"

The child who was very brazen in his age stuck a tongue out at his older brother, and turned around. Sitting on the ground he played with the ball, rolling it back and fourth. The Spaniard just shrugged his shoulders and went back towards the mansion. Looking back at the boy, he smiled and shook his head. He gave the child some time and walked inside, it wouldn't be too long before he would be dragging the brat inside kicking and screaming.

* * *

Meanwhile in another area, around the Mediterranean sea, Ancient Rome, or Sandrino was with his young grandson Feliciano. The two would often spend their time painting, enjoying fine food, traveling, and just having a wonderful time together. Sandrino was extremely good looking, and would often make it known to many of the women around he was very available. He also angered an old time rival of his named Germania. Germania, or known as Willahelm used to be a body guard for Rome, but things became hectic, and he was now stopping at nothing to rid the land of Ancient Rome. Sandrino was careless and often got into trouble late in the night with the women he was around. Ancient Greece was somehow his favorite. She would often come in the middle of the night. This was of course after Feliciano was tucked into bed.

Feliciano was special in some sort. He was the younger brother of Lovino. The little boy was four years old and simply adorable. The two were separated because Ancient Rome got along better with the younger of the two Italics. Spain resented Sandrino because he knew Feliciano would inherit the empire. Italy is too little to understand any of it.

One afternoon, after a bout of painting and drawing, Sandrino lay down in the grass with his grandson looking into the sky. He had started feeling sick, and was not sure how to tell his offspring that his empire was crumbling, and he would not be around much longer. Something like this for little Feliciano to understand take a lifetime to explain. The little boy looked up at him and looked worried.

"Grandfather…can you stay with me for always?" He crawled up and lay on the man's chest. Heaving up and down, Rome cradled the boy's head, and had a tear in his eye.

"I will be around with you for as long as I am able. Come now, let us have something to eat." He went to stand up when the little boy pulled at his hand.

"Grandfather…Grandfather…can we have my favorite?" The child grabbed the man's tunic and smiled up. "I want pasta!" The boy jumped up and down, and Rome put his hand on the boy's head.

"Yes of course, let us go inside."

"Veeeeee! Yes Grandfather!" The two walked into Sandrino's home, and they were served a merry banquet of delicious macaroni and red sauce full of chunky tomatoes.

* * *

Spain was now slightly irritated at the little Lovino who had not been happy to come inside and begin his Spanish lesson. He had taken down the hall of the mansion and confined himself to his quarters. Antonio sat at the table, across from him was Belgium. She was such a delight to be around, and Spain had a rather large crush on her. She liked to help around the mansion, even though Spain had more than enough help. She liked to do the laundry, and loved to spend time with Romano.

"So Antonio, do you wish for me to run and fetch the little monster?" She winked at him as he sat sipping his beer.

"Yes, yes…go get him. I think he is making up excuses. He had better knock it off right quick, or I'll take my switch to the back of his legs, and I mean it!" He actually hadn't meant it, never ever even laying a hand on the boy. He shrugged, and set the empty glass down and let out an atrocious belch. Belgium gave him a less than appealing glare.

"That was disgusting Antonio. Ugh, very well, I will go get him, but you are not to switch the little cherub, he is so adorably cute to punish!" She got up from the table and walked by Spain. Running her hand through his hair, he closed his eyes and took it in. He thought she was simply delightful.

The mansion was big. Something that Antonio was very proud to have under his control. The mansion however was an annoyance to little Romano. Sometimes the little boy would have to use the toilet, and end up having an accident. Something his big brother would excuse for the meantime, but he had warned the child that it must never happen again.

Belgium walked down the massive corridors of the mansion. Romano's quarters were in the South wing of the mansion. The little boy was often alone, and liked to be confined to his room. She approached the door and knocked on it lightly. There was some noise, and a small little voice yelled to her.

"Go away…I hate you a' so much!"

This coming from a little boy was not acceptable, but Belgium was not going to scold him. She opened the door and walked in. Turning his attention to the intrusion, he was about to say something, but his attitude changed when he saw her. He quickly jumped off the bed from where he was sulking and ran into her arms.

"Malicia…Malicia I am so happy to see you!" He hugged her so tightly, she had to return the favor, and picked him up into her arms.

"Oh Lovino…lovely little boy…I just want to hug you to death!" The female nation held the boy tightly, and then set him down. Giving him a firm stare, she spoke. "Now your big brother has requested you to come down and start your Spanish lesson. I am not going to have any trouble am I?" Giving him a smile, the boy recoiled and started to get upset.

"No! No, I don't want to learn the Spanish. I want to stay here with you, and I want you to read me a story…a story about my Grandfather!" The boy buried his head into her stomach and she just looked down. She had no idea what he was feeling.

* * *

After a delicious meal, Grandfather Rome began to feel slightly faint, and walked towards his quarters. Before he went though, he knelt down to his beloved grandson.

"Feliciano, go paint something nice for me…I am going to lay down for a little while. Okay?" The gentle and handsome man smiled, and patted the child on the head. Italy smiled and nodded to his beloved Grandfather. He quickly ran outside to where his paints and paper were. The Roman Empire was crumbling…and it was happening whether the child knew it or not.

Germania had somehow arrived and was ready to end it all the handsome Sandrino. He watched as the little Italy left, and the larger nation lay on his bed. This would be his moment.

Austria also happened to be close at bay. He had known that Ancient Rome was indeed not feeling well, and he would be there to sweep in and apprehend Italy for his own. Within moments, as Rome lay, Germania walked into the room bearing a mighty blade. He approached the bed where his former friend was. Rome looked up with nothing in his eyes.

"Willahelm…_perche sei venuto_?" The man said with little energy. He coughed and not having a chance to even react, he was stabbed to death. Germania held the blade firmly and made sure the man breathed no more. With this done, he calmly walked out of the home. It wasn't long until he would be dead too, but this was something he had wanted. Austria who had witnessed smiled to himself. Gazing through a window, he then looked over to where the boy might arrive.

Feliciano skipped outside and it was an eerie silence. The birds had stopped chirping, and he seemed to just scoff it off, because nothing normally upset the boy. He grabbed his paints, and brushes and was about to go back inside when a shadow formed where he was standing. He looked up to see the eyes of Roderich looking down on him. Frightened and dropping all he hold in his hands, he went to escape, but was snatched up. The boy could do nothing but cry and kick to try to flee. Austria held him tightly and responded.

"Escape is futile my little nation…the Roman Empire had fallen…and you belong to me!" These words leaving the larger nation's lips made the boy go limp, like putty in his hands. Italy burst into tears, and would not believe the information that was given to him.

"No! No, Grandfather! He can't be gone…he was going to lie down for a nap, and…and he asked me to paint for him!"

Austria took the child and brought him to the home of Holy Roman Empire. Once there, the child was set on the ground, where he sobbed rather loudly. Roderich did not know what to do, so he left the child nation there on the floor.

* * *

"Your Grandfather? Oh Romano…" She had no idea what to say about him. Quickly changing the subject, she grabbed the boy's hand, and looked down upon him. "Come on…I will see if your big brother will hold off your Spanish lesson, and you and I can go and pick tomatoes okay?"

This seemed to get the child right out of his funk. He immediately perked up and the two walked out into the dinning area. Spain was still sitting at the table, legs up, drinking his beer. He watched the two walk in and gave a semi glare to the child. Belgium held his hand tightly, and continued walking. Spain stopped both of them.

"_Perdon_? I believe I asked you to bring the child down for his studies…wherever are the two of you going?"

"I am taking him out to pick some tomatoes. After that, we will have him study." Malicia seemed very sure of herself. She then walked outside with the child. Spain on the other hand sat upright at the table and was about to object when he glanced at the paper, and noticed some horrifying news.

"_Breaking news of the Roman Empire crumbles. There is no evidence whether or not anything has been saved, or whether there will be new power to the Empire. Italy has now been overtaken with Austria. More news on this world wide phenomenon in later days…"_

Spain smashed a fist down on the table. He had not been close to his Grandfather, but still…he was upset that Romano was not going to be able to see him ever again. He looked outside towards the window and saw the happy little child picking tomatoes, and Belgium helping. He smirked, but could not help but feel slightly upset. He got up and walked towards the outside. Lovino ran towards his brother with many tomatoes in his hands. Malicia held a basket, and walked to him as well.

"Big brother…look what I picked…can we eat them?" He looked into the older nation's eyes, and was very concerned about the future of these delicious red treasures.

"Ah…we need to get your Spanish lesson…then we will make something with the tomatoes." He smiled down, but apparently this was the wrong thing to say to the boy. Romano held his composure and smiled back.

'Big brother, can you come here please to me?" The little boy made a come hither to his brother. Spain walked over reluctantly and leaned down. Before he knew it, a juicy fat tomato was smashed in the nation's face, and a giggling little boy ran away. "Big brother is so stupid…stupid bastard!" The child pranced around laughing hysterically.

Belgium was shocked and appalled by the way little Romano had treated his brother, and was even more shocked on how Spain just stood doing nothing. She motioned for him to try and say something. Antonio had always kept a cool demeanor about himself, but this time, something needed to be done. He rubbed his arm across his face and the tomato juice was wiped away. Slightly more agitated he excused himself and walked inside to the mansion to retrieve something of importance.

* * *

Feliciano was still crying as he lay on the floor. He suddenly felt a warm and kind presence by him. The little boy looked up and saw a female nation. Her name was Hungary…and she stayed with Austria as an aid, and anything else that he needed.

"Little Italy…come here little one…we'll change your clothes. Its been a long day. Come on darling." She held out her hand, and the frightened boy embraced it, and walked with her to a large bedroom. This was where he was going to be staying. He smiled…feeling slightly better.

"Thank you for being so kind…I'm…I'm Feliciano…and I miss Grandfather." He started to get teary eyes again, but they were dried as Hungary pulled him over to her, and held a tissue to his face.

"Come, put this on…it will make you very handsome." She put on a small little frock and apron. The little boy, who was delighted as could be danced around in his new clothes. Seeing this, she was very happy, and started laughing. They had caused quite bit of noise, as all of a sudden Austria walked to the room, and stood in the doorway with a stern look upon his face. Not addressing the child, he turned to Hungary.

"Elizabeta…has the child settled?" Looking sullen and very straight faced, Hungary smiled at him. She knew about his hard exterior, and still liked him very much. Austria blushed only slightly.

"Yes Roderich…Italy is dressed, and perhaps we will both get on to some dusting. Tell me…where is Holy Roman Empire?"

"He is busy in his quarters. Anyway…yes why don't you introduce the child to a cloth…I will be in the parlor…playing a new piece. Dinner will be at seven." He nodded to the two, and walked out of the room. Hungary gazed at him with doe eyes, and then looked down at the boy.

"He plays the piano little one…and is very good at it. Perhaps once we are done, he will play for us, but only after we are done. Come along."

The two walked down to the library. The large room combined many books, works of art, and fine artifacts. Italy looked around in awe. Hungary smiled, pat his head, and then got to work. The boy followed through, and copied everything she was doing.

The room did not take long to sparkle. Once they were done, beautiful music was coming out of the room in which Roderich was sitting in. he was playing a piece by Haydn, _Adagio in G major_. The piece was played to perfection. Italy held hands with Hungary and when the two walked in, it was a delightful classical ambience in the air. The little nation felt like dancing, but stayed back in the doorway. Elizabeta walked in, and waved on the child, but he stayed back. She sat down next to Roderich as he sat with eyes closed. Laying a head on his shoulders, she took in the full tune. He then suddenly stopped, and his eyes rest upon the little Vargas.

"Come little one, do not be afraid…come over here and listen to the music." He continued playing, and this gave Italy piece and acceptance. He toddled over, and stood at the side of Hungary. Smiling, he was feeling much better.


	2. Naughty Lovino and Helpless Feliciano

Feliciano timidly walked over to Austria. He played with such a melodious rhythm that the child fell in love with the tune, and his eyes became large and dreamy. Roderich always appreciated anyone who enjoyed classical music. He started playing again, and the little Italian swayed back and fourth and danced. His beloved Grandfather was still in his mind, and though sad, the dancing and music were making him happy. As he danced, a figure appeared watching by the doorway.

Holy Roman Empire stood in his small stature. He too enjoyed Austria's music and would often listen, but he was always busy. His eye then caught the arrival of the little Feliciano and immediately he blushed. Who was this newcomer?

Austria finished the piece, and then looking down at Hungary who's head was still on his shoulder, he planted a kiss on her head. She reciprocated by kissing him back. Then standing up, he took the music piece, said he would see the two at dinner, and walked out of the room. Walking out the door, he saw HRE standing watching the two. He smiled down at the child, and cleared his throat.

"Ludie…what are you doing?" He held his hands behind him in a proper stance, and the little nation looked up.

"Roderich…who is that? Why is that little person in my home?"

"That is Italy. Go ahead and say hello…I will see you at dinner young Master." Austria walked down the hall and whistled the same piano tune. The little nation looked over to see Elizabeta sitting down still at the piano. Hungary sat smitten at the piano seat and then stood up. She walked over to the little Feliciano and took his hand.

"Come along darling, let me get you washed up, and we'll have a little fun outside okay?" She smiled down at him, and he nodded happily. While they walked, Italy saw HRE looking at him. He released himself from Hungary's grip and walked over to the small nation that was just looking at him. He smiled and instead of a polite hand shake, little Italy embraced the other nation. Hugging him tightly, HRE removed himself from the grip, blushing, quickly turned around and left the room in a rush. Feliciano laughed, and looked over at Hungary.

"Who was that?"

"That little one is Ludie…he is the owner of this place, and keeps to himself. So come along, it is still a little while until dinner, lets go pick some wild flowers."

"Veeeeeeee!" Anything to do with outdoors made the boy excited.

The two walked, and Hungary spread out her dress, and sat down on the lawn. She had brought a book outside, and began reading. Italy walked over to some wild flowers and picked some. He was very happy, then his eyes grew wide as he looked and saw some beautiful roses. There delicate and delightful appearance made the boy squeal. He quickly walked over and knelt down. The roses yearned to be picked, so he plucked one from the ground, but they released from the earth so easily, that he picked another one, and another one.

Austria walked from his office where he kept his sheet music, and tucked it into his desk. He stretched and then looked out the window to see the beautiful Elizabeta reading peacefully. Smiling at her, he then turned his attention to the newest member who was pulling his prize roses like they were random blades of grass. He grew outraged and ran towards door to deal with the menace.

* * *

Spain walked into the mansion and went to the washroom. Taking a wet cloth, he wiped his face. Fuming, he had never really realized it until that little escapade with the tomato that the child was in need of discipline. All the things the boy did usually made him laugh, or he just tossed it aside.

"_Lo que un mocoso_!" He muttered to himself as he threw the towel on the floor. One of the help staff would clean it up. He walked out of the washroom and walked down the hallway towards the parlor. He poured himself a glass of tequila and sipped it, clenching his teeth, and the gold liquid was smooth, and unbelievably delicious. He set the glass down, and then stood beside himself, wondering what he was going to do.

Outside, Belgium looked over at Lovino who was skipping around, and singing to himself while he held a tomato. Slightly angry, she waltzed over to the boy and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him towards her, she knelt down.

"Lovino! That was very naughty to do to your big brother! You must go and apologize to him!" She gave him a stern look, but she couldn't really stay mad at him, as she did think it was funny. Shaking her head, she hadn't really known what Spain went into the mansion for.

"Oh Malicia…big brother jokes all the time. He is probably going into the house to get me something yummy. Can we make some tomato salad with these?" The boy looked up at Belgium's eyes and this was something she could not say no to. Taking his hand, she picked up the basket with her free hand, and the two walked back to the kitchen.

There were cooks in the mansion, and maids, butlers and all the such, but when Malicia was visiting, she usually liked to do things herself. She walked in to the kitchen and stopped when she saw Arie standing at the counter. He was sipping a glass of water. Setting it down, he smiled at her.

"Dear brother…what are you doing? Don't you have someplace else to be?" She looked at him annoyed.

Netherlands was always around, even when he did not want to be. Along with his brother Luxembourg, or Fynn…the two would normally bother the hell out of their sister. Fynn was usually not around as much as Arie.

"Hello Malicia, and young Master Vargas. I just thought I would check and see all the action. I couldn't find Antonio…so I just decided to follow the laughter."

Lovino looked up at the nation and stuck his tongue out at the man. Netherlands looked back at the boy with a raised eyebrow. He knew of the way the little boy behaved, and believed nothing a swift crack to his backside wouldn't cure, but he did not want to get involved with the way Spain raised his family. He just politely smirked at the boy, and then back at his sister.

"Fine, since I seem to have bothered you, and whatever it is you two are doing, I will leave."

"Good…we didn't want you here anyways!" Shouted the little boy, whom Malicia quickly walked over and held her hand over his mouth. Arie looked back at him rolling back his sleeve.

"Such talk from a _jongetje_! If your brother won't control your tongue, perhaps I shall!" He approached the boy, and Lovino who was not afraid of anyone just stood his ground. Reaching for the child, he was stopped by Spain walking in.

"LOVINO…_sufficient_!" Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked over at Netherlands. "Arie…go on into the parlor, I will join you for a drink in a little bit, let me just deal with Master Vargas by myself!"

"Fine Spain…" He left the room muttering to himself. "_Verwend nest kind_…" Antonio watched the nation leave, and then turned his attention back to the child.

"You are in need of punishment young man." He said as he pulled out a medium sized black switch, and went to approach the boy.

* * *

"You! You little monster…you are picking all of my roses…" Austria ran over to Italy, and then he looked over at Hungary. Shaking his head. "Elizabeta, didn't you see what the child was doing? He is ruining everything!"

Hungary yawned and then looked over at the boy, who up until now was very happy and pleasant. The little four year old looked up at Roderich with a fright in his eyes. The child went to run over to the female nation, but Austria grabbed him first. Because the child was small, Roderich tucked him gently under his arm, and gave the boy five extremely firm pats to his rear end. The boy, who had only been spanked twice by his Grandpa Rome for getting paint on the couch and the other time for touching a knife while his Grandfather was cooking, burst into tears. Austria then set him down looking mildly annoyed.

"You will learn to leave certain things alone here ja?" He shook a finger at the little boy who's eyes streamed with tears, and stood rubbing his backside. Looking back over with Hungary, he rolled his eyes. "Elizabeta…please be more aware of what he is doing." The Austrian stormed back off into the house, muttering everything else in German.

Hungary held out her arms, and the little boy ran to her and cried. She gently spoke to him, and embraced him lovingly. Dinner was almost ready to be served. Inside the house, watching the whole seen, HRE smiled to himself. He had been there with Austria…making the man angry about his music, and found himself over Roderich's knee in the past.

Once the boy had calmed down, Hungary stood up and took his hand. The flowers that they had picked, they brought inside, and were set in a vase. They were very beautiful, with a mix of the wild flowers and the roses. Hungary smiled, she then smelled the air, and sensed that dinner was close.

"Come little one, let us wash up…I am sure we are going to have supper in a bit. Don't worry lovely. Dry your eyes, Austria forgives easily, and he is not mad at you anymore."

"Okay…" Said the small little voice that came out of his small little face.

He reached up, and took her hand. The two walked down to the washroom. Running the water, the child put his hands through the stream, and the dirt washed off. Hungary had held him, and then when he was clean, she put him down. Washing her own hands, and shaking them dry, the two walked out, and into the dining room. Austria was already seated as was HRE. The two looked as Hungary walked in with the little boy.

Feliciano looked over at HRE, and he smiled. HRE just stayed seated. The chef brought out some Kartoffelsuppe. This was a traditional potato soup, and one of little Ludie's favorite. Feliciano who was not used to German cuisine took a spoon and dipped it in. He was not going to be very happy with the changes in his diet, since it was so rich and hearty with pasta, cheeses, and pizza. Austria watched as the boy more or less "played" with his food.

"Italy…you will learn that some things here are not to be played with. Are you having a problem with your soup?" He asked in a stern tone. Hungary looked over at the nation, and then back at the boy. HRE put his spoon down and watched, worried at what would happen to the youngster.

"Uh…its um…its fine Mr. Austria…its yummy." He took the spoon, plunged it into the concoction, and then took it to his lips. Not believing the soup would be any good, he quickly realized it did have some flavor to it. Nothing like that of his Grandfather's cooking, but it still was slightly tasty.

When Austria saw this, he calmed down, and smiled slightly. The soup was cleared, and the salads were brought out. Feliciano smiled, because it was something he recognized. Just a simple tomato salad. As he ate, he suddenly became very emotional, and threw his fork down. Starting to cry, Austria raised and eyebrow and looked over at Hungary. She quickly walked over to him, and knelt down to his level.

"What is the matter darling?"

"I miss Grandfather. I don't want to be here! I want to go home!" He got up from the table, without being excused and ran down towards his room. Austria let it slide, after all, he had to be slightly compassionate.

* * *

Spain stood in front of the little boy who up to this point had behaved very poorly. Letting many things slide in the past, he was not going to accept this behavior anymore. He walked towards the boy, and all Lovino could do was back up into Belgium. He held on to her skirt, and would not let go.

"_Vienen aqui Lovino_!" Spain kept a calm demeanor. He knew the boy did not understand the language that well, so he repeated himself in English. "Come here Lovino Vargas!"

In no way did he want to scare the child, but he had to be firm. The boy shook his head and held on tighter. Antonio looked at Malicia and she nodded her head. She put down her arms holding the boy, and turning him around, so his face was in the skirt that she was wearing, and she then restrained his arms.

Spain knelt down and lifted the boy's shirt up, and took down his pants, along with taking down his undergarments. Belgium could feel the boy's hands starting to sweat, and she felt bad, but sensing how angry Spain was, she did not object. Antonio put an arm around the boy's little waist to hold him further, and he raised the switch in the air. Quickly realizing what was happening, he twisted and turned with a slight yell. Belgium held him firmly, and the implement came down with a crisp swat to the boy's backside.

"Owwww!" He cried out and jerked his head around to try and kick at his brother. "Big brother is a bastard…you jerk!" He was silenced by another switch, this time slightly harder. It took the breath away from the boy, and tears built up, but he would not let them fall, being incredibly stubborn.

He received ten extremely well placed stripes to his backside, and the back of his thighs. It wasn't until the third switch that the child was completely sobbing, and being most pathetic in his brother's eyes. Spain wanted an effective reminder of how the boy was to behave, and what would happen if he continued speaking rudely. Adjusting the boy's pants, he pulled them back up, fixed the boy's shirt, and stood up. The little boy held on to Belgium's dress and cried into it.

"Malicia…see that Master Vargas has had some light lunch, and then he is to remain in his room for an hour." Spain did not look at the boy. He held the switch in his hand, and walked back towards the mansion in need of a well deserved drink. Walking to the parlor, he saw that Netherlands was relaxing in a chair, sipping a glass of tequila.

"Arie…would you be a gent and make me a glass…I am in dire need right now after that little bout with the brat."

The nation smiled and got up. He walked over to the table where the alcohol was placed, and picked up the rather expensive bottle of the delightful stuff. He poured some into a glass, added ice and some lime, and gave it to the other nation.

"_Gracias _Arie." He took the glass to his lips and downed it in one sip. Licking his lips, he looked over at Netherlands, and smiled. "What? It has just been that kind of day. Ugh…"

"That bad huh? Don't feel bad…you are not the worst brother…let's face it, he should have been minded with the likes of that switch a long time ago." He swallowed the last of his drink too, and crunched the ice between his teeth. Spain objected slightly.

"Mind your own affairs…he is my brother, and I will say how he is brought up…" After thinking for a moment, and handing his glass to Netherlands to fill up, he admitted…"Yeah, I suppose you are right, please fill up the glass."

A sobbing Lovino sat at the table. He poked his finger in and around his rice and beans. Belgium sat across from him and waited until he at least had something in his stomach. His backside was incredibly sore, and he bit back more tears as they streamed down his face. An incredibly bold, and reserved child, he did not want to seem like less than a man in front of Malicia. But she did not think differently, he was after all still a small nation…at five years old, so much for him to learn.


	3. Shameful Lovino and Frolicsome Feliciano

Feliciano laid on his bed, he was upset, but there was nothing that could be done. He was in his new home, and from the looks of it, he looked like he was going to be in his new home for a long time. He looked around the room, and got off the bed. There were pictures of Austria, and then more pictures of Austria. The boy was beginning to think the nation had a serious problem with himself. He had a nice view of the outside and it was still daylight. Walking to the window seat he sat down and sighed to himself. Leaning his head against the pane, he thought about his beloved Grandfather, the wonderful memories. He started to tear up, and he wanted so much to be away from this place that was not his home.

Austria wiped his mouth, and smiled at the little HRE who was sitting quietly. Roderich then looked over at Elizabeta and gazed at her beauty, but she seemed little upset and poked her fork into her plate. After little Feliciano left the table, the main course was set. Even though it was a delightful meal, Hungary did not have much of an appetite, she was worried about the child. She pushed herself from the table and stood up. Austria being a gentlemen, alongside with HRE, the two stood up and looked at her. Looking at the two, she spoke in a quiet tone.

"If you'll excuse me…I am going to check on Italy…seemed a little upset." She looked over at Austria, and he rolled his eyes.

"Elizabeta…leave Italy be…its apparent the child is still not accustomed to the ways here. Now please. I am going to be in the parlor in a little while, practicing." He turned to HRE. "Ludie…you may have a listen if you are all finished with you dinner." Austria stood up and patting the little nation on the head as he walked by, went down the hall. The music called to him, so he had to go.

This left both HRE and Hungary alone. She smiled at the little nation and standing by the table she went to walk away. Ludwig cleared his throat and she looked over to him.

"Where are you going Elizabeta?" The little nation turned to her with a slight smile. Hungary tensed up and turned back around and looked at him. She pursed her lips and then spoke up.

"Um…well I suppose I was going to see uh…maybe go check on…" She sighed and gave the little nation a coy face. "Oh Ludie…you know I am going to check on him." She clasped her hands together and looked with doe eyes to the boy. She was very surprised as he got down from his chair and held out a hand to her.

"Come…let us go make Italy feel better." The two walked down the hallway, and towards the little nation's room. Once they arrived, Hungary opened the door, and HRE's eyes became wide. Italy was up on the wardrobe with a paint brush in his hand. Before him a painting of Austria, now adorned with a thick black mustache. Ludwig shook his head, and Hungary put a hand to her mouth trying to hold back her laughter.

"Oh Italy…whatever have you done?"

* * *

"Come along little one…your brother said for you to be in your room." Belgium held a hand out for Romano who was still sobbing, as his little backside was quite painful. He was hesitant at first, but not wanting to anger Malicia, he grabbed her hand, and the two walked down the hall.

The sobs from the little boy seemed to get louder as he walked, and they had to pass by the room in which Spain and Netherlands were conversing. The cries alerted the attention to Antonio who with his glass of alcohol, walked out to the hall to purvey the scene. He gave the child a stern glance, and Malicia a coy expression.

"Malli…are you trying to wear my patience with that child's infernal whining? Hurry along now…I need to speak to you when you are finished." Spain had not meant to be so stern, he actually adored his brother, and it was very hard for him to keep a gruff demeanor, but in a slight way, he was doing it to so Arie thought he was the bigger nation.

"I am taking him Tonio…quit being such a culo." She shook her head and lead the child down the hall. Spain was flabbergasted that she would even call him that. He turned around and saw Arie laughing into his glass. It was clear that the nation of Netherlands was crocked.

"Shut up Arie…ugh." He walked over to the bottle of tequila and poured himself some more and drank the liquid down. He knew he would have to go down to his little brother's room and say something, he just had no idea what it would be. This being the first time he had ever spanked the youngster.

Once arriving in the room, Belgium let go of the child's hand, and little Lovino ran over to the bed, and flopped down on his stomach. Whether it was the fact that only Belgium was there, or the fact that he was within the safe walls of his own room. He pounded his little fists on the bed, and continued to cry into the pillows. Belgium walked over and sat down on the bed, and rubbed the boy's back.

"Niño pequeño…hush now. You need to calm down." She hummed a slight little tune, but was made to stop as Lovino turned his head.

"MALICIA! Leave me alone! I want to be left alone. Go away!" The boy sniffed his nose and rubbed at his red and puffy eyes. He was obviously not in the mood to be consoled. Belgium who normally objected to anything the boy said whether it was cute, or rude, in which it was at this moment, decided to step away. The boy obviously needed some time to himself. The female nation got up and walked away from the bed, as the child lay and whined more into the bed.

Closing the door, she walked down the hall towards the room which Antonio and Netherlands were still entertaining one another. As she walked into the room, a gaggle of laughter ensued. She arrived in the room, and looked to Arie, and then a straight face at Antonio. Suddenly someone else cleared their throat. Not realizing another nation was in the room, she looked over and saw Fynn. He raised a glass to her, and then took a large swig.

"Hullo dear sister. Are you having a good time?" Said Luxembourg. He smiled, but did not get the kind response in return.

"Ugh, now you are here as well? I have had enough. 'Tonio…I am going home…Lovino is in bed, as you had expected, and I am exhausted." She went to leave, but turned back to the three, especially her brothers. "Don't you two dare come in to my home with your drunk selves. I am locking the door. Goodnight Spain."

All three nations looked blankly at once another, and then burst into laughter.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! Italy…what have you done? Austria is not going to be happy at all."

She could not help but laugh because although she loved Austria with all her heart, something she was not quite sure if he had known, she also thought he was quite pompous and could be somewhat of an annoying jerk. Oh but how he made her love him with his musical talent, and his devinare looks.

Ludwig looked up and somewhat smirked, but he did not say anything. Italy hoped down from the painting and walked over to Ludwig.

"Hi Ludie…do you want to paint?" The little nation of Italy held out the paintbrush that was dripping with black ink. Some had gotten on the carpet, and some was all over Feliciano's hands. HRE took a step back. He knew right then and there that Austria would be furious, and he did not want any part of it. He shook his head no, and then stepped backwards. Feliciano's eyes saddened and he then held the brush out to Elizabeta.

"Do you want to paint Hungary?"

"No little one…you need to go put that brush away and we need to go and find something to do. Come, Austria is in the parlor playing piano. He wanted Ludie to have a listen…come along." She held out a hand, but the nation did not want to go.

"No…I don't want to go. I want to play…and I want some cake!" He dropped the brush on the ground and ran down the hall without Hungary or HRE even getting a moment to stop him. HRE looked up at Hungary with a worried look on his face.

"Elizabeta…Austria is going to be so mad…what do we do?" He walked over to the nation and grabbed at her dress. He had not known Italy long, but somehow he wanted to protect the nation. Hungary knelt down.

"Eh…I suppose we can clean the rug…and maybe just close the door. Austria never goes in the spare room…he is much too busy. Come now little one, lets get some cloth and some soapy water. Italy will be fine alone.

The two nations hurried to get the paint stains out of the rug, but they had both overlooked the painting with the large and extremely obnoxious desecration. Once they were finished, Hungary closed the door to the room, and the two walked down the hallway towards the music playing. Austria was very much in his music mode, and nothing could tear him away. When the two arrived, Elizabeta looked around expecting to see Italy, but he was not anywhere to be found. Slightly nervous, she went to leave, but HRE grabbed her hand, and had wanted her to help him with a puzzle. She hesitated, but then complied. Sitting down on the carpet, she spread her skirt down, and helped the child with several pieces of a delightful jigsaw.

Down to random rooms of the mansion, Italy hadn't thought of the repercussions of Austria, as he completely cast his glance to something different now. Arriving in the kitchen, the child was keen on getting some cake. As he walked in, he saw the chef making something, and humming. The man had not noticed the child, as he was very small, and somewhat quiet.

The man was cooking, and usually cooked all day, even though the members of the mansion had had lunch just a little while ago. Feliciano tip toed in and looked at all the food preparations that had been laid out. On the island table. There was a grand goose ready to be put into the oven, a delightful chocolate mouse. There was also a fresh green salad, and his eyes widened when he saw the most scrumptious German chocolate cake. He looked up at the chef again who had his back to the boy. Italy reached out a swiped a chunk of the cake. He stuffed the chocolate delight into his little mouth and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. So delicious. He hadn't kept his eye on the chef, because suddenly the burly man turned around and shouted.

"Dieb, Dieb! Stop you little monster!" He went to circle around the table, but the little nation quickly scooted out of the kitchen with chocolate all over his face. He still had the paint on his hands, and just looked like a little grub. He had to think of someplace to run to.

* * *

The three nations who by this time were very much blotto had started to wind down. Spain told the two that they should stay in the guest wing. And he went to leave the room. Luxembourg stopped him.

"HEEEEEEY…where you going man? We are…(urp)…we're supposed to go and hang…find the womens….make the sex. (hic)." He laid a hand on Spain's shoulder, but the nation shrugged it off.

"Fynn…you're clearly too inebriated. Go…have a rest, I will see you in the morning. I must go…(ugh…) I must go check on my little brother."

Fynn did not say anything, he simply walked over to his brother, and leaned down grabbing the man, slinging an arm over the other's shoulder, and the two nations walked out slightly singing. Spain watched and shook his head. He walked over to the water spritzer and sprayed some into a glass. He had not wanted to drink this much, but when the two brothers show up, it is almost always a small party of some sort. Downing the water, he felt slightly better, but not one hundred percent.

He walked down the hall and approached the child's room. Opening the door, he walked in, and Lovino was still laying face down on the bed, but it appeared that the crying had subsided. Once Antonio walked over to the bed and sat down, Lovino could feel the weight on the bed. He hadn't know if it was Malicia back again, so he didn't say anything. Spain took a hand to the boy's back and rubbed it. This caused the child to flip over, forgetting about his welted backside. He angrily looked to his brother.

"Leave me alone Tonio!" Shouted the sharp tongued boy. Spain shuddered back, and pulled his hand back.

"Calm down Romano!…I told you, you are not to talk to me like that!" He waited as the child sensed the firmness in his brother's voice, and then sitting up, he bit back his lip, and tears formed in his eyes.

"Big brother, big brother…my bottom hurts. Owwww…owww." He stood up on the bed, and walked over to his brother, falling over the man's lap. Spain held a hand on his back, and this gave him full right to inspect what he had done.

Pulling down the boy's shorts, he expressed slight concern, but was not that upset. Lovino was the same age Antonio had been when he got his first switching. His father was a strict man, who would not have tolerated any of Lovino's little retorts. The little wispy marks on the boy's backside had faded to a slight pink. Spain put a hand over it and felt the warmness. He picked up the boy, walked over to the armoire and pulled out a lotion. Getting some of his hands, he rubbed some on the child, who moaned at the feeling. Satisfied, he pulled the boys clothing back up, and kissed the boy's cheek. Setting him back in the bed, he then gave the child a more stern look.

"Romano…you were very naughty…so I am going to have you stay in bed for a little while longer. Do you understand?"

"Yes…yes 'Tonio…I will stay in bed." The child gulped loudly. He was not about to be bad while in the presence of the man who had punished him. Spain walked back over to him, and held out his arms.

"Come, give me a kiss and a hug, and let's not talk anymore of this again!" He was embraced by the child, nodding furiously, and now had started crying again.

"Okay now…have a rest. See you later." Tucking him in, Spain then walked out of the room. He smiled as he walked down the hall…and was somewhat sad and upset that his Belgium was not able to stay the night…he would have liked her company.


	4. Menacing Feliciano and Lovable Lovino

Hungary and HRE continued on the puzzle until a loud eruption came from down the hall. This made Elizabeta, little Ludie, and Roderich look up. To Austria…this was a very big disturbance. He stood up at his piano and proceeded to come out from around it when the chef arrived at the door with an extremely red face, and what seemed like steam coming out from his ears. Austria quickly walked right up to him.

"Bjorn…what is the matter? What has troubled you so?" He adjusted his glasses, and gave the man a slightly troubled expression.

The chef couldn't contain himself, he was angry, out of breath, his outfit was a mess, and it literally looked like he was about to faint.

"That child…that little demon of a child. He…he ate the chocolate cake. I was saving for a dessert. He made a mess…" Bjorn got right into Austria's face. "You! You just had to have him here. Little menace! Do something about him. I will not have a child ruin dinner." The man fixed his chef's hat and stormed out of the room. Turning to Hungary, Roderich shook his head.

"Might you know where the child is?" He crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Hungary gave a worried look over to Ludie, and then looked back at Austria.

"I don't know…he was in his room…um…oh…" The words left her lips, Austria nodded and went to walk down the hallway towards the little nation's room. Ludwig suddenly got up and went to run after him, but Austria walked much too quickly.

He arrived at the room and saw that the door was closed. He knocked first, but there was no answer.

"Italy…Italy…are you in there. Come right out this instant! You are in a lot of trouble!" He banged on the door, and then when there was no response, he opened the door. Once it was open, it was like time had stopped. Hungary and HRE ran to the doorway, and stopped as they could not get any further. Austria was just standing there looking up at the painting of him,

which had been desecrated. Turning around, he looked at the two, fire was in his eyes. "WHERE IS ITALY?"

* * *

Spain walked to his room, slightly inebriated and thinking of Malicia. Had she not gotten so upset at her brothers, she might have stayed the night, and the two could have had a nice night talking. He arrived in his room, and closed the door. Changing out of his clothing, he put on a night shirt, and yawned, rubbing his tired eyes.

The room was slightly chilly, and he noticed that the window had been left open. Walking over to it, there was a sudden whoosh of air, and on one of the tables that held picture frames, one crashed to the floor. It just so happed to be one of Spain and Romano.

Broken shards of glass were scattered all over the place, and laying there was the picture, but there was something extra in the back of the frame. It seemed to be another picture. Kneeling down, Antonio picked up the new found photo. His eyes widened as he looked closely and saw that it was a picture of Feliciano…and he was sitting with Ancient Rome. Tears formed in Spain's eyes. He had heard the news about his Grandfather, and though he was not too upset about it, he wondered about his other little brother. He took the picture and walked over to his nightstand, setting it on the surface. He knew what needed to happen. Feliciano needed to be home, and he was going to see to it.

Climbing under the covers, sleep happened almost immediately. He had strange dreams into the night. Some were of Lovino older than him, and ordering Spain around. Others were of fights between other nations. He tossed and turned, and did not sleep well, waking up several times in the night to see if someone was around him.

Morning arrived, and the door to Antonio's room opened with a slam. Waking out of a sound sleep, Spain sat upright and looked towards the opening. Romano was standing there in his nightgown standing with a frown.

"Lovino? Hello…hello little brother, something the matter little one?" He leaned back on his elbows and waited for the child to respond, but the boy didn't. He did however with incredible speeds, run towards his brother's bed and jump up, landing right on top of Antonio's groin. The nation's eyes went wide and he gasped out loud. "Aghhhhhhhhh! ROMANO! What the hell?"

"I want breakfast 'Tonio! I want tomatoes and scrambled eggs!" The little boy shouted in his little rude manner, and bounced slightly on his brother's squished parts. Cringing, Spain held out to hands and picked up the child.

"Ugh…little brother…let's just move you over here…yes…ugh, am going to need some comfort of my ole' boys…and there now." He set Lovino down beside him. "Now…isn't there a more polite way of asking for breakfast?"

Spain pulled back the covers from his bed and put one of his legs out. Lovino watched this and continued to have a sour puss face. Looking back over at the child, he rolled his eyes.

"Come now, none of that today. If you are going to pull that little attitude of yours, your not much use to me, and would be better off sitting in your room. Now are you going to wipe that look off your face?" Spain stood up and put his hands on his waist.

"Yes…I'll be good big brother." Lovino jumped down from the bed, and then without warning ran out of the room. He most likely would arrive in the dining room awaiting his breakfast.

Spain laughed to himself and walked into his washroom. He brushed his teeth, and washed himself. Once he was done, he walked to his wardrobe and got himself into a fresh change of clothing, ready to start the day.

* * *

Running down the hall, and slightly out of breath, Feliciano looked around. The mansion was a very confusing place to him, and he could not think of anywhere to go. He suddenly looked towards a pair of double doors and ran to them. Turning the handle, the small child opened the door, and walked through. It would appear to be Austria's room.

A grand king sized bed, adorned with blue satin sheets, with hues of purple, trimmed with white lace was the main focus. There was a large bay window with seating, and laid out with delightful little throw pillows and then his eyes grew wide again. There were literally hundreds of books neatly lined in the built in book shelves that lined the walls. Austria's room was indeed impeccable, and immaculate in cleanliness. Little Italy giggled loudly and ran over to the bed, forgetting what he had initially ran away from. He got to the bed, hoisted himself up and began doing the unimaginable. He started to jump up and down the bed. Laughing, he was having the most grand time.

"Where is that little menace?" Said Austria as he walked down the hallway. Seeing his masterpiece painting in complete destruction, he had to find the devil child before he did anything else. When he though all hope was lost, he suddenly heard laughter coming from non other than his own room. His eyes widened, and shaking his head, he could not believe it.

Running to the door, he opened it and his jaw dropped when he saw the dainty little boy having a grand time jumping up and down on his bed. Having no disregard for the rules that Austria had laid out when the child came to live there, Feliciano hadn't noticed the elder nation just staring at him.

"YOU! YOU WRETCHED LITTLE BRAT!" Shouted Austria as he walked briskly over to the child who had now stopped jumping, and slightly frightened looked over at Roderich. The boy did not have a chance to say anything as he was quickly snatched up and tucked under the larger nations arm. "Have you learned nothing while staying here?" Austria walked to a cushioned chair that was by the bookshelf. Sitting down, he placed the boy face down across his lap.

"Nooooo, No please Mister Austria! Nooo, I am sorry for being bad, please!" The child tried to shake free, but Austria pinned him down.

"I will not have disobedience while you are here. Such naughty little children deserve punishment." He adjusted his glasses, and then commenced a very earned spanking to the youngster's backside. "You have thoroughly destroyed a wonderful piece of art, and now Chef Bjorn is very distressed at you."

Italy kicked and yelled, all the while bursting into a wave of tears. As each smack landed on the child's upturned backside, he would emit a whelp. Austria did not feel the slight bit sorry for what he was doing to the small boy.

"You will not disobey me again, you will not cause mischief around the house, and you will not go near the kitchen unless you are under supervision." Austria said each of these rules as a firm smack landed on the boy's behind. Once the elder nation was down, he removed him from his grasp and set the boy down.

The child stood standing before Roderich crying, and holding his hands to his bottom.

"Italy…come…take my hand, you and I will retreat to the music room, that way I can keep a close watch on you and your atrocious behavior." He held out a hand, and the small boy took it, and they walked down to where Austria felt most calm.

* * *

Spain walked down the steps and arrived in the dining room. He walked to the table and little Lovino was being served by one of the maids a large mug of hot chocolate and some delicious _Churros_. Smiling down at his little brother, Antonio walked to the head of the table and sat down. He looked to the maid, who's name was Desi smiled at him. You set down a carafe of coffee and a mug.

"Good morning my lord…what can I get for you?" She waited obediently.

"Ah hello Desi…I am simply famished…can you please have chef make me a _Pan Con Tomate_?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Lovino perked up and became excited.

"Ooooh ooooh, Desi, Desi…I want that too! I want some brother, please?"

Giving the child a slightly irritated look, and then smiling at the maid again.

"Desi, please have Alejandro make two orders." Giving the boy another glance, he raised an eyebrow. "And you…mind your manners."

"Yes big brother…" He picked into the sweet fried doughnut and dunked it into his hot chocolate, and then putting it into his mouth, chewed noisily. Spain smiled and poured himself a large cup of coffee and waited.

"What do you want to do today?" Said Antonio as he swished around the cup of the strong caffeinated beverage. Lovino was stuffing as much of the _Churro_ in his mouth as possible, until his face became red, and he paused slightly. Spain stopped, and his face became slightly serious. "Romano? Are…you okay? Little one…"

The boy started to cough, but nothing was happening. Getting anxious, Spain kicked back his chair, walked over the boy in quick haste, and pulled the boy upwards. He leaned him over his knee, and patted his back with acute force. The child coughed up the piece of food that had been lodged in his throat, and spit it onto the floor. Relieved Spain set the boy down and looked him into the eye.

"You calm down when you have food in your mouth…small little bites…little savage."

Lovino scoffed and put another piece of the food into his mouth, but this time he swallowed it slowly. Patting the boys head, Spain walked back over to his chair, and sat in his seat. Very soon Alejandro came in with two steaming plates of the breakfast meal.

"Ah, Alejandro…this looks delicious." The plate was set in front of him, and he raised his fork and began eating. The chef smiled and then gave the child his plate.

"For the Young Master, and to his delight, I added more tomatoes. I am sure he will be most pleased." Romano smiled and nodded his head.

"Thank you chef!"

"Your welcome little one, please enjoy." He turned and walked back into the kitchen to finish up, and clean.

The two brothers continued eating, and then once breakfast was finished, Spain looked at the state of the child. His face was a mess and he had gotten his night shirt stained. It was a good thing the boy wasn't bathed yet.

"Come you…its time for a bath, perhaps I should get Desi to…" He was interrupted by the familiar sound of someone clearing their throat. He looked over and smiled. "Malicia…so lovely to see you this morning, would you care for some breakfast? Coffee?"

"No thank you 'Tonio…may I have a word with you privately?" She gave him a look of concern, and Spain wasn't sure what to think.

"Yes…um…of course." Looking over to the child he spoke softly. "Lovino…please wait here…you'll have your bath when I am through with Malicia."

The little boy nodded and continued drinking his chocolate drink, and Spain took Bulgaria's hand and the two walked out into the other room.

"What is the matter Malicia?" She had her back to him, and then quickly turned around, grabbing at his face, planting a large kiss upon his mouth. Surprised, he kissed her back and embraced her, but then quickly pulled back. "What is the meaning of this?" He sort of smiled at her, and then she smiled back.

"I just wanted to apologize for leaving so sudden yesterday…those two just get on my nerves…but, I just adore Lovino and you so much, that I couldn't stay away."

"Well…I suppose there is no harm in you staying here for a little while. Anyway, I need to give the little rascal a bath…suppose you and I have a little chat later?"

"Of course Antonio." Looking into the dining room at the little boy who was eating happily. "Would you like me to give him a bath?"

Shaking his head, Spain walked passed her with a smile.

"Nah, its alright, him and I have not spent enough time, and I know he always has many questions, so I might as well take care of it." He walked back towards the dining room. "Alright young man…lets go…bath time."


	5. Sulky Lovino and Hesitant Feliciano

Austria had finished the piano concerto that he had been playing for Italy, HRE and Hungary. Smiling he looked over at Hungry, and blushed slightly. He got up and walked over to her, kneeling down he spoke to her softly.

"I have a few things to take care of…so I want you to take those two outside, and keep them occupied. It won't be long, and then perhaps we can have a lovely dinner…please excuse me." Austria walked out of the room, and Hungry looked at both children.

"Come little loves…let's go outside and have some fun." She stood up, extended a hand and both boys grabbed her embrace.

Austria meanwhile walked down to his study and sat down at his desk. Since he apprehended the little nation of Italy, things have been slightly harder to manage. The child even at the age of four was somewhat harder to deal with, and this was even with him having HRE. At least Ludwig was a better behaved nation.

Elizabeta played a little game of hide and seek with the two. Italy was the seeker, while HRE and herself hid from the little nation. This kept up all afternoon. Chef Bjorn was still slightly upset because of his beloved dessert almost being completely destroyed, but he managed to fix it. The dinner bell was ringing, and Hungry looked up from where she was sitting, hiding. Once she stood up, Italy spotted her and rang towards the female nation.

"I found you! Lizzie, I found you! Haha, there you are!" The little nation ran and grabbed at her skirt. She leaned down and held him. HRE who was still hiding, poked his head out from the bush he was behind, and a glare formed on his face. He was now fond of Italy, but was slightly jealous of the love between Hungry and Italy. He watched as she picked the little nation up in her arms and swung him around. Laughing and hugging her, Italy was finally starting to have fun, it had been a long time since he had felt happy since arriving at the mansion. Hungary looked over at HRE and waved him over.

"Come little one, its time to go inside. Time to have some dinner. Are you as famished as I am?" She held the nation's hand. Ludwig ran over and grabbed her other hand. They walked in, and to her surprised, Elizabeta noticed that Austria was not at the table yet. She sat the children down, and then was seated herself.

Chef came over to the table, whilst giving Italy a watchful eye. He set down the first course of sausage soup to each of the nations sitting. Before they began, Austria hurried in and nodded at each of the children, and Hungry. Sitting down, he took a napkin, and put it in his lap.

"Well, come now, lets begin, this soup will get cold if it doesn't get to little one's stomachs." He dipped his spoon in, and put it to his lips. Bjorn was a fine cook, and this evenings soup was delicious.

* * *

Spain filled the bathtub with a generous amount of water, and sudsy bubbles because Lovino could not take his bath without bubbles. Turning around, Antonio took down the child's pants, and pulled the shirt off his head. Once the boy was in the bare, he was lifted into the tub and sat soaking. Spain got up and sat at the edge just talking with him.

"So…is everything to your liking Romano?" He watched the boy poking the bubbles, and piling them, making them higher. He was not paying attention to his brother. "Hmmm…okay, well, I suppose if you are all good and fine, then I guess I won't ask if you want ice cream or…"

This seemed to alert the boy's attention. He stood up with suds streaming down him and he jumped up and down causing water to get all over the floor.

"'Tonio…I want ice cream! Yes…um ice cream and brownie, and maybe double ice cream!"

Taking a towel from the linen closet, he yanked the boy from the tub, and wrapped him in the cloth.

"Yeah, you want ice cream? Okay…and maybe invite Malicia?"

"Yay! Yes!" Lovino was so excited that he dropped the towel and ran from the bathroom in the nude.

"Romano! Get back here, you'll catch your death of cold!" He chased the boy who giggled as he ran from his brother. The faster he ran away, the more upset Spain got. He did not want the child to get hurt, and would be mortified if another nation came around and saw a bare skin little boy running around.

Spain continued to run after Lovino when he stopped because the boy had stopped and was looking up. There standing before him was Luxembourg and Netherlands.

"Hey there little runt, bath time over?" Said Arie. "Isn't he cute Fynn? Netherlands knelt down and tussled the boy's hair, but he got upset and backed away, right into Spain's legs. Antonio reached down and snatched the boy up in his arms, which resulted in Romano kicking and swearing.

"Let me down big brother, let me down!"

"Stop it brat…your in need of some clothing, come on now!" He held the child tightly and looked over at his guests. Always waltzing into his house, Spain really did not have any say. "Guys, go into the parlor or whatever…I will meet you later. Come on Lovino…you are still slightly a mess." He held the boy tightly, without getting a word back from the two brothers.

It would be a long night, since they were there, drinking would be the main attraction. Spain sighed as he walked down the hall with the rambunctious boy, and he thought to himself all he wanted was to spend time with Malicia. He hadn't noticed the child was fidgeting so much, he snapped out of his trance as he felt a kick to his side, and gasped out. He looked down at the bare little boy.

"Lovino Vargas…just what are you playing at? Why are you suddenly behaving like a little monster?" He arrived in the bathroom, and closed the door, setting the child down. Little Italy was getting red in the face, and then looked up at his brother.

"What are they doing here? Now we can't have ice cream!"

Spain looked at his little brother with compassion. All the boy wanted was time alone, and ice cream. He knew how to fix this.

* * *

Second course of salad was being placed at each of the nations place settings. Austria took his fork, and began to consume his endive and turnip salad. HRE quietly ate, but Italy just stared at the odd shapes on his plate. He did not want to be scolded, so he made sure Austria was not looking, and placed a hand to some of the greenery. He picked up a radish. Popping it into his mouth, he made a face and spit it out. Hungary glanced over at him and gave him a stare. The boy was not satisfied with what was placed in front of him, but he did not want to anger Roderich.

"Um…Austria…do we have any plans for later this evening?" Asked Hungry, as she looked up at the handsome nation. He swallowed a mouthful of lettuce, and then smiled at her.

"I have much to do Elizabeta…perhaps you should find something to do with Ludwig and Feliciano. It will most likely be morning when you see me again."

Bjorn walked in with several silver platters. The salad plates were taken away, and dinner was now being served. A delightful roast goose, with a plum sauce, mashed potatoes, and snap green peas. Italy's eyes widened as he saw all that was placed in front of him. The boy could not control himself. He leaned forward and went to grab a piece of the goose wing, when Austria got to him first and slapped his hand out of the way.

"_Nein_! Italy…have you no manners? Stop it right now. How were you raised?"

The boy pulled back his hand and sat at the table with large tears in his eyes.

"Oh no you don't…don't you shed one tear little one, or I will give you something to cry about." Mumbling in his native tongue, he was interrupted by Hungary.

"Oh Roderich for heaven's sake, don't be such a grump…the child is clearly famished!" She patted his hand, and smiled. "It's alright love…Austria doesn't know how to act sometimes."

Dinner commenced in the usual manner. Once the dishes were cleared, the four had a sumptuous German chocolate cake, and then Austria left the table to attend to his own private work. Italy and HRE had had such a lovely time eating the cake, that their hands, and faces were covered in chocolate. Smiling at the two, Hungry got up from her seat and looked down at the two.

"Come along children…bath time for the both of you." She held out a hand. Italy grabbed one hand, but Ludwig was very standoffish.

* * *

Dumping water on top of Romano's head, the boy was displeased because from running down the hall, he managed to get dirty again, so he had to go back into the bath. Spain watched as the boy just sat in the basin stewing with slight agitation.

"Come on now…just because they are here, does not mean that we will not have ice cream. Besides…don't you think it would be nice to invite them for some ice cream too?"

Italy looked up at his brother with daggers. Nothing was to be shared unless he thought it was a good time. He splashed a large amount of water in his brother's face and then crossed his arms over his little chest.

"Ah…well…I take it that would be a no…fine." He reached in and grabbed the boy out of the water. "Come on…let's get you dressed."

Lovino continued sulking as the two walked down to the little nation's bedroom. He was put into a pair of tan short pants, and a matching top. Once he was dressed, Spain held out a hand. The boy just stood withholding his hand.

"Lovino…come on…I don't have all day…either you come with me now, or you are going to stay in here for the greater part of the day." With nothing more than a scoff from the boy, Spain had no other choice. "Ugh, fine…you know, I really don't know how I ended up with such a little brat. Stay here then…but if you leave this room, you'll be in serious trouble!"

Spain turned from the boy, who in turn just walked over to his bed, and flopped down on it. Turning the door handle, the elder nation walked out, and closed the door. He was completely perplexed as to why the boy would be this sour. Then something suddenly hit him. What about his other little brother…Feliciano? He hadn't thought about the other child ever. What if the other child was so well behaved? Maybe the little Lovino could learn a thing or two. He would contact Austria right away, cause he knew that the child was living with him.

Running down the hall, he passed by the parlor, where Arie and Fynn were waiting. Stopping in, he caught his breath.

"Hey guys, rain check on the hanging out. I have to take care of a few things. Will have to excuse me. Be back later." Before he ran out he asked one more question. "Ugh…where is your sister?"

"Right here…turn around Antonio."

Spain turned and was totally love struck by the beauteous nation. She smiled, and took his hand, leading him away from where her brother's stood.

"What's up Spain?"

"Oh…Malicia…listen…Romano is in his room…he uh…he is being a slight brat right now…but he is fine in his room. If he steps one foot out his door, you make sure to let me know, and I will take care of it, I have to go see someone right now, can you please just watch things for me?"

Belguim was slightly saddened that he was leaving. She wanted to spend some time with the two. She simply nodded and wished him well. Spain leaned in, kissed her on the cheek, and ran down towards the front entrance doors. He left in quick haste, while Malicia stood slightly blushing.

Arriving outdoors, Spain figured he would take a stroll on over to Austria's home, which…was actually the little HRE's mansion. He arrived in record time…which was not at all like him, and knocked on the door. Once of the servants opened the door.

"I would like to see Austria please."


	6. Upset Lovino and Curious Feliciano

The servant who opened the door simply bowed to Spain, and led him towards the drawing room.

"Please wait here sir, and I will get Mister Austria." The servant known as Rolf walked from the drawing room, and down the hall.

Austria sat at his desk working on a letter. He hummed some piece of music he had been playing earlier in the day, when he was interrupted by knocking on his door. Looking up, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"_Ja_, you may enter." Austria put down his pen, and looked on as the door opened. The servant paused slightly, as the intensity in Roderich's expression, made Rolf slightly uneasy. "Yes Rolf…what can I help you with?"

"Ah…Mister Austria…there is a Mister Spain here to see you. Shall I let him in?"

Austria did not respond, but gave the servant a simple nod. Before Rolf left though, Roderich cleared his throat.

"Ah…see that he is taken to the drawing room…and that refreshments are brought out. I will be there shortly."

"Yes sir." Rolf bowed and quickly left the room. Austria sat at his desk a little while longer, and continued to work. It did not matter to him to make Spain wait, because he had a slight inkling on what the nation wanted.

Spain was directed to the drawing room, and told to sit down. He did and waited. It seemed like many minutes passed before Austria finally walked in. He looked over at Spain and nodded. Walking over to the couch across from the other nation, he sat down. Nothing was said for a short while, and just as he was about to speak, one of the maids came in with a trolley. The house servant's name was named Annika. She was very pretty and blushed slightly when she came in. Staring at Spain a little too long, she was interrupted by Austria clearing his throat with an annoyed look on his face.

"Annika…would you kindly serve Mr. Spain a cup of coffee?"

"Yes…yes Mister Austria…I am sorry…so sorry." She timidly walked over and poured a cup of java for the two. Austria watched Spain, and the nation just stayed quiet.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Elizabeta was preparing the two children for a bath. It took a little persuading, but she got HRE to come with the two. Little Italy was stripped of his clothing and stood in the bare. Hungary turned to Ludwig and smiled.

"Come on little one…time for yours and Italy's bath." She reached out, but Ludwig did not want to change. He glared at Italy, and then back at Hungary. "Ludwig! Come now…don't be naughty, you always have a bath after dinner. Time is limited tonight, I have much to do! Now stop fussing young man!"

Italy stood watching, and not wanting to risk getting in trouble, especially with Elizabeta, because she would mention his behavior to Austria, HRE walked forward and lifted his arms. The female nation took off his coat, removed his shirt, and took down his pants. Once he was ready, the bath tub was filled with water, and some bubbles added, to appease the children.

"Okay lovelies…time to get you nice and clean, and then it is off to bed!" She scrubbed Italy's hair, and washed under his arms. HRE sulked in the bathtub, but it wasn't long before he was being washed as well.

After the boys were nice and clean, she took each one out of the bath, and pulled the drain, ridding the basin of the water. Ludwig was wrapped in a fluffy towel, and as he shivered, he began to feel slightly tired. Italy was also warmed up, and the two were taken to each of their rooms. HRE was put in his night clothing first, and then tucked into bed. Elizabeta kissed his forehead, and then walked out of the room, holding Italy by the hand. They went to walk down to Italy's room, when they heard talking coming from down the drawing room. Little Italy who was always curious loosened his grip from Hungary and walked down to the room.

"Nooooo Italy…sweet heart, come back. You mustn't disturb Mister Austria, he is very busy!" Hungary walked after him, but the little boy kept walking.

"So Antonio…what you are telling me is you not only will you be in control of South Italy…but you want North? You want little Feliciano?" Austria clinked his thumb ring against his coffee cup and gave the nation before him a stern expression.

Spain did not want to feel like he was at fault for asking. His little brother would want some company in his life, and to be honest…Antonio wanted to finally have a chance at being a big brother to both children.

"Yes…Roderich…you know I want this more than anything I just…" Spain was suddenly interrupted by the barging noise of a giggle of laughter.

Italy had ran to the door, and a loud thump was heard. This made the doors to the drawing room open, and little Italy was now laying on the floor. Behind him a mortified Hungary stood waiting behind. She looked over at Austria, and then at the new nation before her. Spain's eyes widened as he looked down to see an adorable little nation, unfortunately unclothed, but still simply a somewhat cherub like appearance.

"Feliciano…Vargas?" Spain stood up slightly jarred. Feelings of mixed emotions ran high.

* * *

Back at Spain's mansion, Belgium paced slightly. She had just watched Spain leave, and now was stuck with both her brothers. Sighing, she walked down to where they were and heard laughter. She crossed her arms over her chest and approached the room. The two, Netherlands, and Luxembourg were now slightly inebriated and having a wonderful time being obnoxious and loud. She walked in and stood by the door. Arie looked over at her and grinned.

"Hello…(urp)…dear sister. Where did…ugh…where did 'Tonio go? He was supposed to have a magical night of drunk with us!"

He laughed and slapped Fynn on the back. The two swigged back some more alcohol, and Malicia just shook her head.

"You two are really something else. Don't you have anything better to do? If you keep it up, you are going to drink your livers raw. Ugh…seriously…can't you two do this somewhere else?"

"Come on 'Licia…we have nowhere else to go. Its not like you to be this mean and awful to us." Fynn put his arm around her and burped. Quickly covering his mouth, he backed away. "Oooops, sorry sis…didn't mean to be…"

"Disgusting. Ugh, listen…Lovino is in bed…so you two need to be quiet. I am going to be down in my room…or whatever. I need to check on the little one, and then I will most likely be going to sleep myself. Seriously…stay here, leave, do whatever, but be quiet about it."

She tossed her hair about, and then walked out of the room. She closed the door and walked down the hall. As she approached her room, she had to pass Romano's. Inching closer, she could hear little noises coming from the room. Leaning closer to the door, she could hear the sounds of giggling. Knowing the child was supposed to be in bed, she turned the handle and walked in. As she did, whatever the little boy was doing, he quickly got down on his bed and got under the covers. Belgium smiled and closed the door.

"Little Lovino…I know for a fact that you are not supposed to be up and about…come now…let me read you a story, and then you must get to sleep." She went to walk over to the bed, but Lovino sat up and stamped his little feet.

"I want my big brother Malicia! Where is he?" The boy gripped at his shorts and put on a very upset face.

"He had to go out love…and I am not sure when he will return, but come…let's pick out a nice story book, and we'll read in bed."

"I don't want to Malicia. I want my brother!" The child started stomping on the bed, and then he got down on his knees slamming his fists into the mattress.

Malicia had no idea what to think of this behavior. Normally Spain would be here, and usually calmed the boy down, but his little fit that he was having was causing quite the problem, and he was starting to get very loud. When he didn't stop, she walked over, but he just opened his mouth and let out a startling scream.

"Oh Romano! Calm down…what…what is the matter darling?" She went to get closer to him, but he just continued wailing.

This seemed to alert the attention of some of the wait staff. The door to the boy's room opened and some of the maids were looking in. Belgium walked over and shooed them out of the way.

"Go on now, nothing to see, just a small little boy having an awful fit, and being very naughty!" She gave the workers an angry glance, and then looked back over to Lovino.

The trouble did not end, as she looked back down the hall and saw trouble coming. Both of her brother's as loud as they were seemed to notice the loud screams coming from the boy's room. Arie and Fynn ran, but seemed to take their time, as Arie had to stop, holding his stomach, and keep himself from retching. They soon arrived and stood by the door.

"What is the matter sis? What did you do? Did you finally give it to him? Bout time…the little brat, although I am sure you went easy on him. Hmm?"

Fynn laughed and nudged his brother, and the two looked over at the upset little boy. Lovino stopped what he was doing, and very upset looked to the two menaces.

"I did not do anything to him…Spain told me to check on him, and I assume he just misses his brother. Why don't the two of you go ahead and go back to the parlor?" She glared at the two, and with such a glare the brothers stood for a moment.

"Um…I mean…then why is he crying and having such a fit?" Said Arie. He raised an eyebrow because he knew the child was nothing but a brat. He just chuckled as he kept an eye on the boy. Lovino did not like the two brother's in his room. He suddenly became very loud, even more than he was before.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I HATE YOU ALL!" The boy shouted and went to lunge forward, when Belgium grabbed him and held him close to her.

"Stop it…stop it right now little man!" She held him close, but he struggled, and got loose, hurting Malicia in the act. Lovino twisted out of her arms, and she managed to sprain her wrist. This alerted the attention of both brothers, who then looked over at the child. Netherlands stepped forward.

"You little BRAT! How dare you!" He stepped forward and shook a finger at the boy.

Luxembourg stood behind his brother and gave the boy such a glower, that Lovino actually cowered. He did not like the brother's in his OWN brother's house, but who was he to say anything. Spain would often call the boy rude to even mention them leaving.

* * *

Feliciano looked up at the nation who said his whole name. The boy was not clear on who he was, but he did know that this man knew him well…clearly. The little naked boy stepped forward, but then when he looked over at Austria he stopped. The elder nation looked beyond affronted. He stood up, but Spain walked over to him and knelt down, unaware that Austria was angry.

"Little Feli…you…you are my little brother…and you have been here this whole time…" He reached a hand forward, but the boy stepped back, slightly nervous. He leaned into Hungary's legs. She leaned down and held his shoulders, looking at Spain. "Please don't be afraid little one…I am not here to hurt you, I just want to…"

"Enough of this!" Austria moved forward towards the boy. "You are supposed to be in bed young man, and I am clearly busy…Elizabeta…you take him to his room this instant, or so help me there is going to be a very upset little boy with a extremely sore backside in a moment!" Austria yelled, and this angered Spain.

The nation turned to Roderich and shook his head.

"How dare you speak to the child like that. He was not doing anything wrong…and clearly…you can not deal with the likes of this boy…my brother." He approached Austria and grabbed him by the lapels and there was fire in his eyes. Roderich just stood speechless. This seemed to scare Italy, and he turned around burying his face into Hungary's dress. She looked up and gave both adult countries a frown.

"Roderich…you know better than to treat our guest like this. You knew this day was coming, and I KNOW you want to see Italy happy…he is reuniting with his brother. Give it a chance…and stop upsetting the child. He did nothing wrong."

"Elizabeta…you don't know what you are talking about I am clearly correct in what I am…" He stopped talking as she released Italy, and walked towards him. Reaching up, she grabbed Austria by his ear and pulled him down.

"Owwwww….ow….Elizabeth…stop it, you are hurting me…_Mein Gott_….ouch!"

"You stop it right now Roderich…I mean it!" She blinked her eyes fast, and Austria stopped whining, and swallowed hard. Letting him go, she walked away and stood by the boy. Austria rubbed his ear, and composed himself, and brought his attention back to Spain.

"I apologize Liz…and Antonio…I did not mean for anything to get that carried away…can you ever forgive me?"

Spain smiled and shook his head. He look over to his little brother who was sniffing slightly because of all the commotion. He reached out a hand.

"Come little one…I am going to take you to my home, where you will live with me…and…where you will meet your brother."

Feliciano looked up at Hungary and then at Austria. The two nations moved closer and held hands. It was time for the little nation to go to his new home. Austria even in his grim and rough exterior…felt slightly sad that the boy was going to leave, and he may never see him again.


	7. Temper Lovino and Welcomed Feliciano

Spain grasped his little brother's hand and the two went to leave. Austria stood watching and went to jolt forward, but Hungary held him back. He looked at her with a deeply upset expression. Embracing his arm, she rubbed it and shook her head.

"Roderich…he belongs with Antonio…not us. You just need to let him go." She continued to hold his arm until he shook loose and walked towards the two brothers.

"Feliciano…" Austria spoke softly, but it was enough to cause the little boy to turn his attention to the elder nation. He looked at the boy, and looked at Spain. Smiling slightly, he dropped down to one knee and held out his arms to the child. "Little one…please do not hesitate to come back and visit any time you wish. I am more than sure your big brother will not have a problem."

The little nation looked up at his brother, and then walked over to Austria. He gave the older nation a hug, and then leaped up, and grabbed Antonio's hand. The two walked over to the door and were seen out. Right before they left, Spain turned to Austria and nodded his head. This was a peace signal from the two, meaning everything would be okay. The door closed, and it was time for little Feliciano to enjoy his new life with his big brother.

The two had to board a train to arrive back to the mansion. Spain could only wonder what was happening while he was away. When he left the mansion, Lovino was left in his room because he was not behaving properly, and Spain just did not have the time nor patience for the child's antics. He did know that the child was unhappy because he was never around as much, but perhaps with the newest member of the family joining, it would be a much happier environment.

Looking down at the boy who's hand he was holding, they were ready to board the train. Smiling, the little boy looked up.

"Are we going to my new home big brother?" Said the tiny nation. His eyes opened wide, and the look on his face made Spain grin. He was so happy to have his other brother, and now in control of the two Italy nations, life would be a lot more simplistic. Nodding, he responded.

"Yes little one…but come now, we must get on the train, it is a long journey back to my home, and I am very anxious for you to meet your brother…Lovino."

Jumping up and down with laughter, Spain helped the boy onto the train, and the two found a seat. Indeed the ride was long, as Italy had fallen asleep in his brother's arms.

* * *

Belgium held her wrist and moaned slightly. Lovino had not known what he did, and the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt his friend.

The little nation looked into the angry eyes of both Netherlands and Luxembourg. The brother nations were not happy with the way they were always treated by the youngster. Netherlands even lived in the mansion, and he always felt less than wanted. It was going to stop though, he had to do something about it, whether Spain was around or not.

"I have had it with your behavior Lovino Vargas. You're brother is not here, and with the little stunt you just pulled hurting Malicia, you're in for it now!" Arie walked towards the boy, and there was nothing he could do. Belgium sat on the bed holding her wrist, and her other brother Fynn sat alongside her, looking over to see if she was okay.

Lovino could not do a thing, but he did know that he was faster than the other adults, and he would need to somehow escape. As Netherlands walked closer to him, the little nation looked around, and suddenly without fail looked to the side and saw the door to his room was open. It would be somewhat tricky, but he wanted to escape the wrath of punishment.

"Come here Lovino." Said Netherlands as he held a hand out to the boy. Italy just looked at him, and nodded his head no. This in return upset the elder nation. "Then you have left me with no choice…I am going to tan your little…" He was cut off by Italy running past him in such speeds, it made Belgium and Luxembourg stand straight up.

"_Schijten_! Where the hell did that little monster go?" Arie turned around and heard hurried footsteps tearing down the hall. He looked over wide eyed at his siblings, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Arie…just…just leave him be…he…ugh, ouch this hurts." Belgium held her wrist, and both brother's looked upset.

"No, he will not get away with this. Antonio is on his way back now, and will be told. Come, let's get your wrist iced, and then maybe we can have a drink in the parlor." Arie held out his hand, and his sister walked to him. Showing her out the door, the two waked, and Fynn helped.

Belgium was slightly worried, she looked around as she was led down the hall. The boy had behaved most awful, and Spain would need to be told of his actions, but she had no concept for time, and was not sure when he would be arriving back. The only thing she was aware of, Lovino did manage to run away quite a bit when he was trying to avoid a school lesson, or simply wanted to be naughty and play a prank on Antonio by pretending to be lost.

Romano scurried down the hall. He knew the mansion, but it was still very large, and he had no idea where to run to. He decided he would run outside, because that was he was completely out of the mansion. Running to the door, he opened it with his small hands. The house staff was already gone for the day, so he was free to escape. Once the door opened, he looked around the gardens and his eyes lit up. He saw the tree that him and his brother would always sit under while they read stories. It was a little too tall for him to climb. Panicking because he did not want to be caught, he ran over to where there were some bushes. A spot was formed that was simply perfect for a little boy to hide. He quickly got down and crawled under the bush. Safe for the moment, all he had to do was wait.

* * *

On the train, they were halfway through France. The boy slept happily on his brother, and Spain looked down. The resemblance of the two little Vargas brothers was uncanny. If it wasn't for a year difference, the two would be twins. He stroked the child's hair, and looked out the window. The weather was still warm, but the sun was setting. The chimes came on the train, and a voice rang through the intercom. It was the conductor.

"_Attention passengers, we will be arriving at our destination in approximately twenty minutes. Please gather up any belongings, and prepare for departure from the train_. _Thank you and I hope you all have enjoyed your ride."_

The speaker came off, and Spain looked down at the small pile in his lap. Italy sat rubbing his eyes and yawned.

"Are we there yet big brother?" Italy was getting slightly anxious, and excited.

"We are almost there little one. Stay calm. Are you hungry? What do you want to eat when we get to my home?"

The child who had not muttered much since they got on the train suddenly erupted with happiness. He jumped for joy in his seat, which made some of the other patrons on the train looked over with either a smile, or a scowl. Spain tried to hush him.

"I want pasta big brother! Pasta, pasta, pasta!" Spain just chuckled and held him down.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. We have a very large kitchen, and the chef can make you something delicious. Now, ah…" Spain looked out the window, and it looked like they arrived. Passengers were getting ready to get off the train, Spain stood up, holding out his hand to his brother.

Italy took his brother's hand, and the two got off the train. The walk to the mansion was not far, and it gave Spain a little more time to have a little bonding. Arriving at the front door, Spain opened it and led the little boy in. A little ways away, Romano looked out from where he was hiding and saw a new boy. Spain had told him of the news about a new member of the family, but he was most likely not paying any attention. His eyes grew angry, and he could not believe this was happening.

Arriving inside, Spain looked around the house, some lights were on, but the house was very still. He heard some laughter coming down the hall. Grinning slightly, he held hands with Feliciano and approached the area where all the action was.

Inside the parlor, Malicia was sitting in a chair laughing at whatever her brother Arie was talking about. Fynn was sitting in another chair in the corner listening. Drinks were in each of their hands, and it seemed like they were having a glorious time. They hadn't noticed Spain walking in, hand in hand with little Feliciano. Netherland was the first to look up however when Antonio cleared his throat.

"Oy…'Tonio…hello…good to see you, and…ah…who is this little one…looks remarkably like that little menace of yours."

Spain did not smile nor frown at the comment, but simply held the little boy in front of him, and introduced him.

"Guys…I want you to meet Feliciano Vargas…he is my other little brother and…well…he is here to stay, for as long as he wishes." Leaning down looking at the boy, Spain pushed him slightly forward. "Say hello little one."

"Uh…hello…hello big brother's friends…I am happy to…to be here." The child spoke some more, but then turned around and buried his head into Spain's knees. He smiled, and then quickly frowned as he looked over to Belgium and her bandaged hand.

"Malicia…what happened? Dear girl…however did you hurt yourself?" Spain released himself from the tiny little nation, and walked over to her. Before she could answer, Fynn answered.

"That little brat of yours…" Spain looked wide eyed at Feliciano and went to object. Fynn seeing as he was heard mistakenly, corrected himself. "No…Lovino…little Lovino would not behave himself. He has quite the attitude. Needs a little adjusting if you ask me."

Spain looked to Arie, and then held Belgium's hand. Gritting his teeth, he went to grab the little hand of Italy, and go for the door, but Arie stopped him.

"He's not in his room Antonio. He jet out of his room when we went to see what was taking Malicia so long."

"You didn't look for him?" Spain seemed slightly annoyed because his little brother was supposed to be kept on a watchful eye, but the boy was also supposed to stay in his room. Looking back down, he took Feliciano's hand, and they walked. "Come little one…I will have you stay in my room tonight, and then we can figure out what to do in the morning." Looking up to the others, he gave a wry eye. "I am going to see about finding our little Lovion, after of course this one goes to sleep. Come Feli."

"Oh but pasta big brother!"

"I am sorry little one…it will have to wait for tomorrow." The boy nodded, and held his brother's hand tightly, and they walked down to Spain's room.

The boy was dressed in an oversized night shirt of Spain's, and then set in the bed. It did not take long for the child to pass out, as he had a long day. Once the child was sleeping, Spain closed the door and walked out, and down the foyer. He had slight fire in his eyes. Some of this was because the boy had behaved very poorly, and Spain was not putting up with it any longer. He had been switched once, and there was no reason why it was not going to happen again. He was slightly annoyed at his house guests because they had failed to look for the boy…but Spain knew that Romano had not wanted to be found.

Walking outside, he stood by the front door. It was dark outside, but not too dark to look around. He looked to the tree where they had been happy in the past, and then seeing as the child wasn't there, he began to call out his name.

"Lovino? Lovino…where are you?" He walked around. Knowing the child would not leave the mansion gates entirely, he knew that the boy was indeed around. "Lovino Vargas…come out…I know you are here somewhere." He breathed in deep when all of a sudden he heard a slight whimper.

Spain walked over to where the heavy breathing, and the moans were heard. He walked over to a bush and got down on his knees looking under it. There wasn't anything much to see, but two little frightened eyes.

"Romano…come out from under there please." He said with a stern voice, but did not get angry. The boy stayed and responded in a small voice.

"I hurt Malicia big brother…I am sorry…"

"I know…now come out from there now It is much too late for you to be awake." He held out a hand, and the little boy reached out and grabbed it. Pulling him out, Spain lifted the child into his arms and nothing was said between the two as he walked inside.

Arie and Fynn heard the front door slam. Malicia got up from her chair and walked over looking to see what her brother's were watching. Lovino was being held, and he did not look up, as his eyes stayed staring at the ground. Spain's expression was not a happy one, and he looked over at the three.

"I am putting this one to bed, after I have a lengthy discussion with him, and then…I will return." The two retired down to Lovino's room. Once there, Spain set the little boy down on his feet and looked him dead in the eyes. "Okay Romano…you have a bit of explaining to do."

The boy looked up, and it would seem like he would have a lot to say, but he was not happy with his older brother. The older nation left him, and went ahead and got a new little brother. He folded his arms and kept tight lipped. This did not set well with Spain at all.

"Listen here Lovino…I am not tolerant of this extremely naughty behavior. Now either tell me what is going on, or you're going to get a spanking."

"No 'Tonio! You went away today, you left me…and then you brought a stranger here…I don't like you!" The boy stuck out his tongue and went to walk away. Spain's eyes widened, and he swiftly grabbed the child by the hand, and brought him over to the bed.

"I did not leave you today…and the little boy I brought home was your brother. He was not happy at his home and…" Spain was getting quite upset because the boy was wiggling around. "Stay still Romano, ugh…I would never leave you."

"You did…you jerk! You left me! And I don't…I don't want to live here any minute longer I…" The boy's sentence was cut off as he was abruptly lifted up, and brought over Spain's lap. The night shirt was raised, and a small round bottom was revealed. Lovino held on to his brother's pants, and hic cupped slightly.

Spain lifted his palm in the air. It came down upon his little brother's backside in a hard and crisp smack. The boy gripped at his brother and when the second smack fell, Lovino could not keep his eyes from watering, and his cries definitely not muted.

"I would think (smack) that you would know how to behave (smack) when I am not around. (smack) Am I making myself clear?" (smack)

"Uhhh….owwww, yes big brother….(sniff) I won't…I'll be good…(sniff, sniff)" The boy could not get any clear conversation out, as the crying became harder and louder.

"Good to hear Lovino Vargas! (smack). I will finish off with a few more, and then (smack) you are going to bed."

(smack, smack, smack, smack)

Laying a gentle palm on the boy's bottom, Spain then lifted Lovino into his arms and embraced him tightly. While swift in his justice, Spain did not want to bear a grudge against the young nation. Lovino held his brother's neck tightly, and cried into his nape. Reassuring him that a spanking was well deserved, Spain set the boy in his bed, and the child's head hit his pillow.

"Brother…I am sorry…I didn't mean…(cough)…I was naughty and…(sniff)…"

"Hush…go to sleep. I am very anxious for tomorrow to come. Its about time for some happy in this mansion, and you will see it tomorrow. Go to bed, sleep well, and we'll have a magnificent breakfast tomorrow." He leaned in and kissed the boy's wet face. Lovino pulled his face down and held it. This meant that the child severely repented his wrongdoings. Leaving the room, he turned the lights down, and whispered. "And tomorrow you will apologize to Malicia, and say hello to your little brother. Good night…my Romano."


	8. Rude Romano and Shy Feliciano

Romano was the first to wake up. He was slightly uncomfortable still from his punishment in the previous night. Tossing aside the blankets, and stretching his legs out, the boy jumped out of bed and ran to his door. Opening it, he yelled down the hall at the top of his lungs.

"Tonio! TONIO! I am awake!" He ran and approached his brother's door, and swung it open, but suddenly stopped when he saw someone unfamiliar on his brother's bed. The face of another little boy turned around and faced Romano. Spain who was holding the boy on his lap in the bed, leaned up and smiled.

"Hello Lovino…would you like to say hello to your brother…Feliciano?" Spain tussled the new little boy's hair, and smiled down at Romano.

Lovino stood looking up at the bed. He was not entirely happy that he had to share his brother with somebody else. It took a long time for him to accept Malicia, but she was fine. He still did not like Fynn and Arie, but it didn't matter now. Lovino did not respond and just stared. Spain cleared his throat and then asked again.

"Lovino…say hello please to your little brother Feliciano!" He gave the boy a stern stare, and little Romano knew that being told a third time would most likely end up in the child being punished for being rude.

He walked over to the bed, and leaned over, sighing as he felt this was a waste of his time, and that he had better things to do in his little life. He spoke with a low tone, and did not look his brother in the eye.

"Hi…I am Lovino…but big brother calls me Romano…sometimes." He picked at the blankets on the bed, and then grumbled something under his breath. Feliciano being so happy to be there, climbed off his brother's lap and inched closer to Lovino.

"Hi…I like you…" Said the little boy that was the spitting image of Lovino. So similar in face that Spain was looking at the two back and fourth and just smiled. He cleared his throat and then proceeded to get out of the bed with the smaller Vargas brother in tow.

"Okay young men, seeing as the two of you have met, I think its time to have some breakfast." He got out of the bed, helping Feliciano, and setting the boy on the floor. Lovino moved out of the way, stepping a few feet back, but he seemed to smile and get excited when his older brother mentioned food.

"What are we going to have big brother?" Said little Feliciano. He walked closer to Spain and held a hand up, grabbing hold his shirt and pulling slightly. This enraged Lovino and he ran right up to the boy and pushed him.

"Leave my 'Tonio alone…he's MY big brother!" The push made the little Vargas brother toddle slightly backwards, and fell down on his backside. This caused the child to emit some sobs, and he held his hands to his face. Spain gasped, and grabbed Lovino by the arm.

"Lovino! That was uncalled for…what…what in heavens in the matter with you?" He soundly delivered a few smacks to the boy's backside. Romano pulled away from his older brother and stamped his feet in protest. Looking back to Feliciano who was sobbing, he had no choice but to be upset for the both of them. "Feli…calm down little one…and you…Lovino Vargas…apologize right now!"

Lovino wiped his eyes. The swats had not hurt that much. His eyes ablaze. At the fact that he had to say sorry.

"I don't want to 'Tonio…why? Why do I have to say sorry?" His face all red, and him sniffing slightly, he watched as his older brother walked back to him.

"Because if you don't apologize Lovino…than I will take a switch to your little backside…you do remember the switch right?" He raised an eyebrow. The boy gasped, and gulped. He quickly put his hands to his bottom and backed away.

"NO….um…no Antonio…I don't want to be switched."

"Okay fine, then you apologize to your brother, and then we will get on with the day…if not, then you will spend the remainder of the time in your bedroom. Do I make myself clear?"

Romano bit back his lip. He glared at the boy, and had every intention of saying something smart, but worried for his backside. He stood though, not saying a word.

"Romano…do I make myself clear young man?"

"Yes 'Tonio…very clear…jeez!"

"Fine then…that being settled, get on with it." He crossed his arms over his chest, while Feliciano sniffed, and watched his brother.

"I am sorry Feliciano…I am sorry for pushing you…but I am NOT sorry for you STEALING MY BIG BROTHER!" The boy stuck his tongue out, and stood his ground. Bewildered Spain just grabbed the child up under arms, and then turned back to the other little one.

"Feliciano…come with me…we will have breakfast…but first, Romano is going to spend some time in his room."

Lovino was kicking and trying to get away, but Spain had a firm grip. Walking straight down the hall, Feliciano followed. He wondered if this was how it was going to be. His older brother seemed to be very naughty, and Spain was very angry with him.

The three arrived back in the room. Spain set the boy down on his bed, and not feeling very happy about it, he started to cry and beat his hands against the bed. The older nation just decided that the boy needed to cool off. He reached out and grabbed Feliciano's hand.

"Come on little one, your brother needs a time out…and then maybe he can join us in some fun."

"Okay big brother…" Feli took this as a moment between the two. They walked out of the room, and Spain closed the door.

Lovino heard the door close and he burst into tears. This was something that was very common. The little Italian had not gotten his way, and he was beginning to see that it would happen more and more now that his new little brother was going to be around. He had no choice, and he needed to find a way to get rid of him. Wiping his eyes, he looked over to the window. His bedroom was on the second floor of the mansion. His brother wouldn't come for him because Spain knew better. If Lovino wanted to have some breakfast, he would have to come out of his room and approach his brother to apologize. This was not something that would happen right away. The boy ran to his wardrobe, still having his night shirt on. Opening the heavy doors, he looked at his clothing. He grabbed a pair of navy knickerbocker pants, and a tan button up shirt. Putting them on, he was on a mission. Walking over to his bed, he pulled with all his might at his bed sheets and although he struggled, he was able to get them free. This would be perfect for him to use as an escape route.

Walking down to the dining room, Spain and little Italy just so happened to be joined by Netherlands, Belgium, and Luxembourg. The three were sitting at the table being served some breakfast. Once Spain walked in with Feliciano, the three looked up. Malicia smiled, and excused herself from her chair. She knelt down in front of the boy and spoke to him gently.

"Well hello little one…I am so glad you are able to come and live with us. Would you like some breakfast?

The boy was shy at first and hid behind his brother, but once he realized it was a kind person addressing him, he smiled and shook his head.

"Yes…um yes please."

Arie and Fynn looked over to the child and were so surprised the new little nation did not respond in a rude or upset tone, that they smiled at each other and laughed. Spain looked over to them with a slight sideward gaze.

"And just what are you two laughing at? Is that any way to treat my little brother?"

Arie looked up and shrugged his shoulders, while he took a sip of his coffee. Setting the cup down, he cleared his throat.

"I was not laughing at the little one, I was merely just a tad bit surprised that's all. He is nothing like Romano, and its nice to be greeted in the morning from such an adorable little cherub, that's all."

Nodding his head, Spain smiled. He then looked down at the boy, but something crossed his mind. Netherlands looked around, and then stated the inevitable.

"So eh…where is the little monster anyway? Is he awake yet? Sleeping in…kidnapped…ran away?" Chuckling, he put in another scoop of sugar and then looked to Spain. The nation was not amused.

"No you idiot…he and I had some words this morning…rather he, than myself, and I just thought it would be much better suited for him to spend some time in his bedroom, until he cools down."

"Ah…so you punished him…such a likely story Antonio."

"No…ugg, whatever, he will just stay in there and be content. Anyway…what are the both of you doing today?" Spain crossed his arms over his chest. One of the maids came out from the kitchen and walked over to little Feliciano and set a bowl of oatmeal down for the child. He thanked her, and set a spoon in. Looking back up at Netherlands, Spain waited.

"Oh…well…I am going to go pick a fight, you know perhaps take over a small country, I just am in the mood for some fun. I suppose I will take Lux with me, because well…he is just doing nothing. Do you want to come 'Tonio?"

"Nah, I can't…I am going to spend the day with my little brothers. Feliciano has much to see, and perhaps we will go into town or something, play in the gardens. I am not sure. Romano has not worked on his Spanish lessons in a little while, but…"

"Eh…that's enough Spain…I get it, you are busy." Arie looked over his shoulder, and snapped a finger. "Fynn, come…we have to go…much to do. Perhaps let's take a little stroll over to Japan's…maybe he will be hospitable, and perhaps not. I guess we will just have to wait and see."

"Alright gentlemen…possibly see you later?"

The two nodded. They were always out and about, and Spain was not sure if they would be back tonight or several weeks from now. They were very spontaneous…sometimes.

Turning back to Malicia and Feliciano, he just looked at the two. Belgium was consuming some toast, and the little nation of Italy was still eating his oatmeal. Sitting down next to the boy, he made some small talk.

Back in Lovino's room…the boy was fishing his sheets down outside his window. He knew he would be okay because his bedroom window was below the library, and with breakfast going on, he knew he would be okay. The boy had packed himself a little bag of necessary items. He thought he would be better off by himself. If his brother was happy with the new little Italy, then there was no point in Lovino Vargas being around. He hoisted himself up and out on the window sill. Grabbing hold of the sheet that he had knotted to the bed, he slowly eased himself down, and within a matter of minutes, he was on ground level. He walked away from the mansion, and towards the front gate. Looking back, he sighed a deep breath, and spoke to himself.

"Ah…big brother is going to be sorry he replaced me…oh well…I guess I will just have to make myself available to new rule." The boy slung his bag over his shoulder, and made his way into the town. He was slightly hesitant since he had never been out on his own, but he was going to do it regardless.

"Come little one, finish up. You need a bath and then we will go ahead and have a nice little day."

The boy smiled and nodded. Malicia smiled and got up from the table. She leaned down and brushed the child's hair out of his face, and leaned down kissing him on the cheek.

"I am very glad you are here little one. I know your big brother agrees." She then got slightly quiet, and looked over to Spain. "Um…perhaps I should check on Romano? See if he maybe wants some breakfast?"

"Si, I suppose…can't really let him starve. While you are up there, why don't you see about giving him a bath, and you might want to alert him on his attitude. Then have him come outside. I think it would be nice for the two to play."

"Okay, sounds good…I am going to help the maids with some cleaning up and…"

"No, don't, that is their job my dear…and…"

Belgium walked up to him and put a finger up to his lips and hushed him.

"Now, now…you know I like helping around here. Go up and give the little one a bath, and then I will take care of Lovino. Once that is done, the both of us will join you and Feli."

"Okay, sounds good."

Smiling at him, she turned away and started clearing plates with one of the maids.

"Alright little one, let's hop to it." He held out a hand, and little Feliciano took it. He laughed and the two walked up the steps. Once arriving in the grand bathroom.

The boys clothing was taken off, and the bath was run. Mountains of bubbles were added, and the child was set inside. Spain poured water on his head, and lather was applied. He scrubbed the child and once this was done, the boy was taken out. Spain wrapped him up in a towel, and the two arrived back in the boy's potential room. Looking around, Spain spoke up regarding the decorum.

"I have an idea Feliciano…I think we should go to town, and get some decorations. Make this room yours, because after all, it is yours, and should reflect some happy here. Do you want that?"

The child began jumping up and down on the ground. He was so excited that his towel fell off and ran around the room.

"Yay! Yay…I want nice stuff for my room!"

"Okay, calm down, let's get you dressed and then we will go outside." He walked to the closet, and took out some old outfits from when Romano was a little smaller. Setting aside some pants, and a shirt, he walked up to the boy. He put on the shirt first, and then put on the pants. Once this was finished, the two walked outside, and the boy ran around on the grass, looking at all the wonderful things.

Malicia had gotten finished cleaning, and decided to check on Lovino. She was sure he was cooled off and as she ascended up the stairs, she hummed a little tune. All in her mind, she was thinking about Spain. He had been on her mind for a little while now, and she just wanted to express her feelings. As she approached the room, she went to open the door, but it did not budge. Pushing it harder, she slammed through the door, and fell slightly on the ground. Gasping she looked over to the bed, and noticed there was no small child. Looking more, she saw that there was a sheet tied to the bed…and now it was all making sense. The boy had seemed to escape. However was she going to explain this to Spain?


	9. Runaway Romano and Frolicsome Feliciano

"Oh no…what am I going to do? Where did that little nation go?" Malicia stood by the window looking out. She shook her head and trembled slightly. What the hell would she tell Spain when he found out the child had run away?

Romano had wandered away and found himself past the mansion gates, and into town. He had been there many times with his brother. He held his head down, and pouted. He would never be able to go into town with just his brother again. Now he would have to be accompanied with his little brother. How he loathed him. He decided that he was going to find someone new to live with…but he had to make sure they did not have a child with them. He wanted a grown up nation all to himself. A new big brother.

As he walked he looked around, and saw many interesting people. This was very different than being in the town with his brother. But being by himself he wondered now, as he walk around, if it was such a good idea.

Back in Spain's house, Antonio and Feliciano were playing and found themselves outside. Had Spain been outside a few minutes ago, he would have seen his little brother Lovino run into town. The little Feli ran around, laughing uncontrollably. He had not had this much fun since he was with his dear Grandfather. He ran in circles, chased birds, and then latched on to Spain's legs. The elder nation looked down, and just laughed.

"You are a silly and happy little nation aren't you?" He leaned down and lifted the child into his arms, kissing him gently on the cheek. Italy grabbed at Spain's neck, and held him, nuzzling close.

"_Si'_ big brother! I am having so much fun…and…and I want to have fun with my other brother!" The boy looked at the man with his large amber eyes. He smiled and giggled. Spain just sighed.

"Ah little one…we will have fun, but Romano was naughty, so he will play later. In the meantime, why don't we go ahead and take a stroll into town, and then we will buy some delightful things okay?"

The child nodded furiously. He held on closer, and the two walked through the garden and walked towards the path into town. They had walked a little further, when Malicia called outside from the door. Spain turned his head and squinted his eyes.

"Tonio', Tonio'…I need to tell you something!" She yelled to him, and looked worried, but Spain thought it was most likely nothing. Perhaps Lovino was giving her a hard time. He waved on, as he was far from the door, and shouted back to her.

"Is okay Mali, we will be back, just restrict Romano to his room, seriously, we will be back in a little while." He waved back at her, before she could even get any other words out.

Staying back, there was nothing she could do, if she followed after the two nations, Spain would think she is abandoning little Lovino, so she had no choice but to go back to the house, and hope that the little boy would show up.

Looking around at all the strange people, Romano became quite frightened. He looked over to a bread cart, and noticed another little boy staring at him. The child who looked the same age as himself, had blond hair, and blue eyes. He the nation of Canada, was clinging firmly to the tail coat of a larger nation talking to the female attending the cart. The elder nation looked familiar. He had shoulder length blond hair, much like the little nation he was with, and a charm about him. Alongside, stood yet another adult nation. This one was smirking, and shaking his head. He had a head of silver, and a gleam in his red eyes.

Creeping slowly, Italy walked over to the little boy with the blond hair, and he stared.

"Hi…um…hello…my name is Lovino." The little nation held out his hand, and waited. The other little nation bit back on his lip, looked up at the older nation he was with, and then back to Italy. He held out his little hand.

"_Bonjor_…my name is _Mathieu_. I am here with _Mon_ Papa." He tugged more persistently on the nation's coat, until the man looked down.

"_Non, Non_, Mattie…Papa is talking…now behave yourself…" The blond continued talking to the female, and the silver haired nation. Little Canada became quite impatient.

"Papa! Papa! But look a friend…I have a friend, and he is little like me and…" The boy was silenced by a stare from his father, and he immediately hushed up. Then the elder nation looked down to Romano, and then looked to his other nation friend.

"Hmmm…look Gilbert…we 'ave a new little friend 'ere." The blond nation who was also known as France knelt down to Lovino. The other silver one, Prussia, did the same. "'Ello, 'Ello little one…my name is Francis…and this is Gilbert. And I see you 'ave already met my little Mattie."

Italy looked at the three, and he backed away a little. He was not scared, but the meeting of new nations. He swayed back and fourth and then dug his little shoe into the pavement. Gilbert then leaned forward and reached out a hand to the child, grabbing Lovino's shoulder.

"Hey, hey little kid…not a talker are ya?" He laughed, and Italy looked up with a glare, shaking the hand off his shoulder, and huffed.

"Get your hands off me! And…and I talk…I talk all the time, and…" He paused when he saw France stand back up taking Canada's hand, and Prussia seemed aghast.

"Hey now…don't be like that kid…I was just trying to make conversation…and…" He looked around, and noticed the whole time the boy was by himself. "Are you alone?"

"Um yes…but I can take care of myself!" Romano yelled back at Prussia who just smiled, and winked at France.

"By yourself eh? Well then…I suppose we should just let you be alone then." Turning to France, he motioned for them to be on their way. "Come Francis…we should probably be on our way, you know, I think there is some lunch prepared at my home." He walked away, and France nodded, he then grabbed Matthew's hand.

"Come _Mon petit_…its time to go, say _Au Revoir _to your new friend." He pulled on the child's hand, but Canada halted.

"_Non_, Papa! What about Lovino…what is he going to do? He can't be alone." The child released his grip from France, and ran back to Italy and grabbed hold of the child's hand. Italy did not stop him, and stood by the other little nation.

France sighed and looked over to Prussia. He then walked back over to the boys, and looked down, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright, alright." He directed the question to Italy. "Little one, would 'ou like to come to 'ze 'ouse of Monsieur Gilbert?"

Gilbert looked to Francis and grimaced a little. He was not used to being around children, not even when he himself was a boy with his brother Germany. He scratched the back of his head, and leaned him closer to France.

"Eh…really? Not only do I have to deal with your brat, I have to deal with this one?" Gilbert breathed in deep, but was suddenly shocked as France slapped him across the face.

"Fool! "ow dare you call my _Mon Petit _Mathieu a brat. He is my sweet little cherub croissant. Hmph!" The nation looked back down to Romano who was suddenly afraid. "Now little one, you look awfully familiar…who do you stay with?"

Little Italy grabbed hold of Canada's little hand, and looked around with worry. He was sure if he said where he was from, they would take him back, and Spain would surly give him a very hard spanking…maybe even with the switch. He gulped and shook his head.

"Um…um…no one…I don't have a family, I am alone!" The boy pouted, and both adult nations looked at one another, bewildered. They knew something was up, but it might take a little more than talking to convince the child. Maybe perhaps bribing with sweets.

Antonio and Feliciano walked, and it would be a little while until they were in the town, so the elder nation did not want to tire out the child, so he picked him up, and held the boy on his back. The child smiled and laughed, looking around as they walked. Spain felt so lucky to have both his brother's under his control. He sort of frowned though as he thought, because had Lovino behaved better, he would be able to attend their jaunt into the town, and perhaps have some sweets. Never the less, he shrugged it off, the boy would cool down, and stay in his room, maybe Malicia would give him some lunch later, and they would be back in no time.

Back at Spain's mansion, Belgium had to keep herself calm. She was alone in the mansion, and decided to make the best of her time. She walked to her room that she sometimes stayed in and went to her wardrobe. Changing out of her clothing, she decided on taking a long, and hot shower. Get her mind off things for a little while.

Arriving at Prussia's home, the four nations walked in. The walking had tuckered out little Canada, and France held him in his arms, but Lovino's eye's widened as they walked into the house. The boy had never really been in another nation's home, having been promised that one day, his brother would take him one of these days, but those were promises long broken. And with his little brother now staying with them, shared time was not something he wanted to deal with. Looking over to Prussia, France spoke quietly.

"Gilbert, I am going to put _Mon Petit Mathieu _down in your guest room for a nap, and then I will be out to join you." He held the boy close, kissing him on the top of the head, and talking to him softly. "_Viennent ma douce. D'être avec vous_."

Prussia nodded, slightly not really caring. He watched the two walk to the room, and then he turned his attention back to the small nation.

"Awesome place right?" He grinned, his red eyes glistening. I finally got my own place after staying with my _Bruder_, and then staying with that _Gott_ forsaken Austria for such a long time. Eh, but it was just as well…he had little brats at his house too." Leaning down, he pat the boy on the head. "Heh…one of them even looked like you." Standing back up, he walked over to his decanter of whiskey, and popped it open.

Lovino gasped slightly, and hearing the nation speak about another nation looking like him, he scoffed.

"Hmppph…that is my little brother, or so my big brother 'Tonio says, but he is just being a big jerk, and I don't even want to see him…that's why I ran away and…" The boy suddenly put his hand to his mouth, hiding everything that he had said. He looked up at Prussia who was just holding his glass in his hand and looking at the child.

France had come out of the room, and shook his head, sentimental at the thought of his precious little Matthew. He looked to the two, and saw that nothing was being said. Prussia cleared his throat, and motioned for the other grown nation. Sensing something strange, France walked over, and joined his comrade. Prussia pulled on France's waist coat, and pulled him close.

"Hey, what 'iz 'ze meaning of 'dis Gilbert?" He released himself, but Prussia whispered to him semi loudly.

"The little kid is Antonio's brother Frances. I think he ran away…seriously, we need to do something."

Scratching the side of his head, France looked over to the boy. Romano had a sour look on his face. He was slightly angry and now did not want to be a part of this house that wanted to make his older brother known of his whereabouts. Scoffing while the two other nations talked, the boy began to stomp out, and away from them.

"Wait! Wait _Petit_ Lovino! Come, you mustn't! You 'ave got to stay!" He walked to the boy, and grabbed him, holding him tightly, the adult nations did not want the child to escape, they needed to get a hold of Spain, and let him know that the boy was safe.

Antonio walked around, holding Feliciano's hand. They approached a sweets cart, and he looked to the boy.

"Would you like some candy? I know you have been a good little nation, and candy doesn't hurt much. Just eh, don't tell Malicia that I let you have candy so early, she would be most displeased with me." The little nation looked up, and with a smile, he nodded furiously.

"_Si, Si, Si_!" the boy hopped up and down. He grabbed at Spain's shirt, and was very excited.

In the town, there was much to do. Even Austria, who was very busy with his work, and music, had to go into town. He was strolling along, when he decided to drop by and pay a visit to Prussia, because sometimes he liked to torture himself. He walked to the door, and knocked. Standing there, he heard some talking, and then waiting, the door finally opened. Prussia stood there with a slight smile.

"Ah…Roddy…hmmmm, very interesting that you are here. Kind of strange, what's up?"

"Hello there Gilbert…nothing really, just thought I would stop by and say good afternoon. Um…am I interrupting something?" He adjusted his glasses and went to walk in, but Prussia held a hand back.

"Uh…well you see, Francis is here, and we have a bit of a situation…and well…" Gilbert was cut off by a loud yell.

"LET ME GOOOOOOOOO!" The voice of Lovino screamed through Prussia's house, and this alarmed Austria thinking there was foul play going on, he quickly brushed past Gilbert, and ran up the steps.

Arriving up the steps, he saw France holding Lovino by the arm, while on the other hand, trying to hush a very upset and irritable Canada. Italy had woken him up.

"Calm down, calm down _Mon Petit_…it's okay, its just…"

"What in damnation is going on here France, who in…." Austria stormed in, looking directly at the child who France had in his grips. The child looked alarmingly like Feliciano. So much so, that he walked over, rolling back his sleeves, prepared to deliver a chastisement if need be, but he stopped…because the child had a glare, something that Feliciano never had shown.

France turned around, releasing the boy, and Gilbert ran up the steps, out of breath. Matthew was taken up into his Papa's arms, and looked down with tears in his eyes, sniffing back. With all the commotion slightly lessened, Austria turned back to the boy.

"Feliciano? It…it isn't you is it?" He stared, and the child suddenly shouted.

"NO ITS NOT FELICIANO!" He stamped his little foot, and crossed his arms over his chest. Backing away, he responded again. "My name is Lovino Romano Vargas!" He looked to all the adult nations looking down at him.

Austria looked over to Prussia and France and shook his head in a questionable manner.

"I don't understand, why is he here with you two? I thought he was living with Spain." He walked closer, keeping a distance safe from the boy, but still being as stern as he was, wanting an answer. He knelt down. "Little Lovino Vargas…did you run away from Antonio? Hmmm? Does he know you are here?"

"Papa…Papa…I want to be let down, and I want…" France pat Canada on the bottom, causing him to slightly whimper.

"_Non_ little one…be quiet…I need to listen." He held the child tightly, and watched Austria.

Italy did not respond, because Austria frightened him, and well…Austria frightened a lot of nations. With nothing more than a whimper, Roderich stood up and walked from the boy. Shaking his head, he looked to the other nations, and cleared his throat.

"I must be on my way gentleman. I will see to it that little Lovino's whereabouts are told to Spain. You will take heed, and keep him here, otherwise he will go off and be a little terror in town."

The only response he got from Prussia and France were shakes of the head, and a gulp from Canada. Turning back to the stubborn little Italian, Austria shook his finger, wavering a warning.

"And as for you little one…I wouldn't be surprised if Spain thrashes the daylights out of you for running away! How very naughty, and foolish of you young man!"

Turning around, he walked and left out the door. Lovino just stood…and he was a little angry nation. Prussia saw Austria to the door, while France swayed back and fourth with his little one. Canada was calming down. Exiting outside, Austria said a few things to Prussia.

"Alright then…I will see about getting a hold of Antonio. Gilbert, it wasn't that long ago that he went and apprehended Italy from me. I suppose he'll be surprised to see me, but whatever. Anyhow, _Lebewohl_ Prussa!"

The nation hastily walked out, and down the street. Little Feliciano was enjoying some of the candy that Spain had purchased. They were sugar drops, and he ate them with glee. Smiling down, and grabbing a hand, he began to walk. The two strolled the walks, and Spain looked up and saw a familiar nation.

Austria walked as well, and it seemed like he had noticed Spain as well, because the two were approaching him. Italy even smiled, as his time at Austria's wasn't all that bad. Walking to the two, he smiled, and readjusted his spectacles, and then held out a hand to Spain.

"Antonio…very, very good to see you."

"Likewise Roderich…and what brings you into town today?" The nation looked down to his little brother, and then back to the Austrian.

"Ah well…actually a bit of strange and alarming news. Um…Spain…I see that you are out and about with little Feliciano…but tell me, where is Lovino this fine day?"

"Well…Lovino was a bit mischievous today, and he is being punished at home. Belgium is at home with him, and I thought I would take my other little brother out, and it seems like he is having a wonderful day."

Shaking his head, Austria needed to see that Spain was aware. He had a look on his face, and Spain saw it. Slightly curios now, he leaned down to the child.

"Feliciano, you stay right there and eat your candy, I need to talk to Mister Austria." He let go of the child's hand, who was happy just staying put. The child then sat down in a little pile, licking his sweets. Spain walked over. "What is it man? Tell me…"

"Antonio…your little Lovino is in the house of Prussia. He has run away, and is now causing quite the display of atrocious behavior from what I had seen, being that I was just there for a small visit."

"No…um no Roderich…he is at home, he is being punished at my home…and…" The nation looked into the eyes of Austria, and he knew the man was being honest. "Oh no! I must retrieve him!"

He ran over to Feliciano and quickly bent down and grabbed the child up in his arms. The boy suddenly jerked his head back, and whined.

"Come on Feli…we have got to go, and get that little…ugh…that little brat!" He said the last words with his mouth clenched. Walking, he looked over his shoulder. "Thank you Austria…thank you very much!"

The two ran, and soon arrived at Prussia's home. Inside, France who was still holding Canada looked down as he watched Lovino having a fit on the floor. The boy was upset because he had wanted to leave now, because he knew Austria would tell on him. Prussia was trying to calm the boy down, but being that he was never around children, he was not sure of what to say.

"Ugh…listen…um…hey, kid…you need to calm down, and…WHOA!" Prussia was suddenly hit with one of the little nation's shoes. Romano was not having this. "HEY! You little brat, stop throwing your shoes at me!" This caused the second shoe to get tossed and hit him in the head.

"No! You can't tell me what to do, and…and…"

"**ENOUGH LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS!**" Said a loud booming voice. The boy looked over and his eyes grew wide with fright. Prussia rubbed at his head, and saw Spain standing in the doorway, with little Feliciano standing behind him, holding on to the nation's pants. Shaking a finger, much like what Austria had done, the nation sternly spoke to the boy. "You have a lot to explain little brother…"


End file.
